Future unknown
by Baley1-10
Summary: Rachel g!p and Santana are basically sisters eventhough they have different parents. They grew up together. Those two and Brittaney are inseparable at school. It's their first day at school as sophomores. When Rachel notice the new girl walking in. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I haven't really posted anything before and I'm still trying to figure out how this work. If you have any tips or tricks even constructive criticism I would really appreciate it.**

* * *

"Who is that?" Rachel stared at the blond entering their school, she was sure she was new Rachel would have definitely noticed her before. It was the first day of school after summer and everyone was talking and catching up with their friends. Rachel and Santana were starting their sophomore year leaning against their lockers just chilling waiting for Brittany so they could go to class.

"Close your mouth your drooling" Santana said not looking up from her phone, Rachel just looked over to Santana with a side eye she was probably texting Britt since she had that stupid smile on her face.

"Your one to talk" Rachel muttered looking back at the blond.

"She looks confused, maybe I should go and help her out" Rachel said pushing her back against the locker to give her a momentum to start walking.

"Don't even, Britt just got here and I'm not going to wasting another minute just to wait for you, let's go" Santana snapped as she put her phone back in her pocket grabbing my wrist and pulling me the other direction.

"San don't be a bitch, I just want to help the girl out, we can meet up afterwards" Rachel said pulling her arm away as she turned around to go to the blond to interduce herself when she sees a black girl and a skinny pale boy talking to her.

"Looks like Kurt and Mercedes has you covered. Now let's go! I haven't seen Britt since yesterday" Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to walk with Santana so they could meet up with Britt and get to class.

Quinn looked around she was trying to find her way to the reception so that she could get her books hand her itinerary. "Do you need any help?" Quinn turned around to see a smiling black girl with curly black hair and hip-hop clothes that looked amazing on her and a skinny pale boy with nice probably designed clothes she smiled back at them

"yeah I'm trying to find the reception to get my stuff" she answered nervously. "Hey, no problem just follow me, I'm Mercedes and this is my boy Kurt" Mercedes said pointing at the boy next to her. "Nice to meet you I'm Quinn" they started to walk towards the reception.

Quinn couldn't help but feel a little relieved for getting help she had started to panic slightly, she was the new kid after all, she hadn't expected any kind of help. After getting her itinerary and gotten her books in the locker Mercedes told her that they had the same classes, so they walked together to the first class.

* * *

"I can't wait to see this girl that got Rachel so distracted, I don't think I've ever heard or seen Rachel fumbling for an answer to a teachers question before" Brittany said smiling jumping up and down and holding Santana's hand, Rachel just rolled her eyes as they were walking towards the canteen to get lunch. Just as they entered Rachel saw a mess of red and white in front of her and they heard a big thud, Rachel looked down and, on the floor, right in front of her feet was Finn

"Watch it!" Santana hissed and glared at him with small eyes "you could have crushed Berry with your big ass body! Get control of yourself!" Santana growled.

Rachel just shook her head "are you ok?" she asked as she gave him a helping hand

"yeah I'm sorry Rach I just tripped over my shoelaces" he took her hand and got up on his feet he looked to Santana nervously "don't worry about her. You know how she is" Rachel smiled and patted him on his upper arm she couldn't reach up to his shoulder he was a bit to tall for that. He smiled back and gave her a small nod. "See you at practice then" Rachel said and smiled and walked in to meet up with Puck and the rest of the football team and cheerios.

Finn smiled and was about to leave the canteen but stopped when he saw an angry Latina in front of him. "She might not get mad at you for fumbling about but I will. I still haven't forgiven you for breaking her nose last year for tripping. Get some fucking velcro shoes or something" Santana said between her teeth staring daggers in to the tall boy. Finn just nodded and without a word walked out of the canteen.

Santana smiled satisfied with herself and felt her arm get tugged and saw Brittany pulling her toward the jocks and the cheerios table. " You can't protect her forever San" She whispered. "Try me" was all Santana said as they sat down next to Rachel who was so deep in a discussion on whether the Ohio state football team would win the Superbowl or not. 

* * *

Quinn was sitting at the same table as Mercedes and Kurt they had introduced her to Mike who was an Asian kid with a red and white letterman jacked he had his arm around Tina a gothic Asian girl who was talking to Artie a boy in a wheelchair they were discussing their summer and how they couldn't wait for their first glee meeting tomorrow when all of a sudden they heard a girl yell "I can't sit with you guys if you're all just going to talk shit! Come back to me when your brain is turned on again!"

A small brown-haired girl with a red shirt and a white tank top underneath, loose jeans and combat boots gets up from her seat and stomps off towards Quinn and the rest of the group. She sits down and grumbles to herself. Mercedes laughs looking at Rachel "I guess someone suggested that maybe Buckeyes wasn't the best team?" Rachel just looked at her with small eyes daring her to say otherwise, Mercedes looked past Rachel to the jocks and cheerios table where she saw them just laughing and shaking their head. They were used to Rachel yelling and storming of when someone wouldn't see her point of view when (according to Rachel) they were talking about the best team ever. She would cool off in a few minutes and get back and try to convince them of why exactly the Buckeyes were in fact the best team. Mercedes just smiled and shook her.

Quinn looked between Mercedes and Rachel trying to figure out their dynamic, she had seen the short girl around school always smiling and talking to people she seemed to be very popular and well liked, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but it seemed strange in her school that small petite girl in tomboy clothes would totally be lowest on the totem pole, but here in this school she hadn't seen one kid bullied, everyone was nice to each other. Quinn got brought back to her thoughts when she heard the small girl starting to talk again. "How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry" she smiled at Quinn and stretched out her hand for Quinn to take, Quinn smiled and took her offered hand "I'm Quinn Fabray".

"Nice to meet you Quinn" Rachel said shaking Quinn's hand "how do you find McKinley so far?" Quinn smiled at Rachel and let go of her hand for a brief second, she though she saw a frown on Rachels face.

"It's different from my old school I'll give you that" Quinn laugh nervously. Rachel leaned back in her chair smiling "yeah I get that, you should have been here last year it was a mess, people getting slushed and thrown in dumpsters, thank god that's finally over" she said stretching her arms and putting her hands behind her head yawning a little

"So are you thinking about joining glee?" Rachel asked looking at Quinn "maybe, I don't know, it sounds fun, but I was thinking about trying out for the cheerleading team, I was on the one in my last school and I don't know if I would have time for both" Quinn answered biting the inside of her check. "Oh that shouldn't be a problem both Santana and Brittany are in the cheerios and glee with no problem" Rachel said pointing back at the cheerios table at a tall Latina who had her arm around a tall blond as they were smiling and talking to each other and the rest of the cheerios "glee meetings are Tuesdays and Thursdays after school and cheerios practice is Monday, Wednesday, Friday afterschool and Tuesday and Thursday before school. Coach Sue wouldn't let the cheerios off with two free days in the middle of the week, according to her it's bad enough that they have the weekend to slack off. It was the best compromise she and mister Shue could come to without her sabotaging glee" she laughs shaking her head.

Quinn looked at Rachel with big eyes was she serious would a teacher actually sabotage another teacher? Rachel saw her face and gave her a calming smile "coach Sue isn't that bad once you get to know her, she is a bit crazy and she will give you hell at practice, but she backs you up if someone tries to pull you down and she sticks up for you if she thinks that you are being unfairly treated" Rachel said ensuring, Quinn she turned her head looking at the jocks again biting her lip thinking for a moment.

"Nope I can't let this go, those idiots need to learn" she said getting off the chair looking back at the glee table "see you guys later, Mike see you after school" she leaned over to Mike and gave him a fist bump. "you bet, this time I know I can take you down" he said smiling "Ha! you wish!" Rachel answered then turned around and walked towards the jocks again "alright fools ready to come to your senses" she said as she sat down next to a big guy with a mohawk who patted her on her back welcoming her back. 

* * *

Quinn was at her locker putting away the books she didn't need for homework when two girls walk up to her "we heard you were interested in joining the cheerios" Quinn turned around and faced the tall Latina and her blond friend. "yeah I was thinking about it" Quinn nervously answered looking at the Latina. Santana looked at her for a moment with a neutral expression then smiled "great we could use some new blood, maybe get a few new ideas. I'm Santana and this is my girlfriend Brittany" Brittany waved and gave her a big smile "Come with us we'll show you where the locker rooms at and take you to the tryouts" Santana and Brittaney took each of Quinn's arms and locked their arm around hers and guided her to the locker rooms "So who told you I was thinking about joining the team?" Quinn asked as they entered the cheerios locker room

"Rachel, she would have gotten you herself, but she wanted to start warmups before the guys" Santana answered as she started to shift clothes. "Rachels on the cheerleading team? she didn't say" Quinn said mostly to herself wondering why not.

"No, she's not in the cheerios she on the football team" Brittany said joyfully as she fixed her ponytail. Quinn looked at her with a surprised expression, that small girl on the football team were the coach crazy, she would be crushed. "How?" was all she could say. Santana just smiled "you'll see when they start practice, now come on before me and Britts have to run extra laps for being late" She said, and they walked towards the pitch.

When they got out there Quinn frowned her eyebrows when she didn't see any one else other than a small football player jogging around the field, she looked at Santana with a questioning look. "Britt and I usually get stuff ready before the other girls and coach gets here" she answered "you can just sit down and chill or stretch until the others get here" she said as she and Britt started to get things ready.

Quinn sat down and started to stretch and get ready for the tryouts not long after she looked up when she saw a shadow in front of her, Rachel was standing there smiling down at her, she reaches out her hand to help Quinn up. Quinn took the her hand and got to her feet "thanks" she smiled" so I see that you decided to try out for the cheerios, I hope you'll consider trying for glee as well" Rachel said with a smile, Quinn smiled back at her "maybe, how come you didn't tell me you were on the football team" Quinn asked pointing on Rachels helmet that she held under her arm, Rachel just shake her shoulders and smiled at Quinn

"it didn't come up" she just said as she smiled and waved at the cheerios that had started to come over and warm up before practice. "you better not be ogling my girls Berry" a stern voice said and Quinn looked up at a tall blond with an adidas tracksuit and a megaphone in her right hand, Quinn was pretty sure that was the cheerleading coach, Quinn looked back at Rachel who still got ger back to the coach, she just smiled at Quinn and rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it coach" she said as she turned around facing the cheerleading coach. "I was just wishing Quinn good luck for her tryouts" Rachel looked back at Quinn and gave her a wink, Quinn blushed. "Get to your side of the field Berry!" Sue yelled at Rachel with her megaphone. "Yes sir!" Rachel said saluting Sue and gave Quinn one last smile before running over to where the rest of the football team was. Sue turned around after Rachel still holding her megaphone to her mouth "you better run Berry! I didn't get you on that team just so you could flirt with my girls! you better give us a victory this year! Don't make me regret my decision!" Without waiting for a response Sue turned around again looking at Quinn "So you want to join the cheerios? let's see what you got" she said and walked over to a bench that Santana and Brittany had placed for her to sit on.

After practice Santana jogged over to Rachel who was sitting on the field stretching out so she wouldn't get too sore later. "Hey Rachel! Mami wanted me to let you know that dinner is over at our house today" she said as she looked down at Rachel.

"Okay cool" Rachel answered getting up on her feet "hey how did it go? did you get it?" She looked at Santana and she saw her big smile and squealed and jumped towards her and hugged her "I knew you would get it! I Knew it!" Rachel yelled while holding Santana and jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay, stop it your hurting me with your equipment" Santana laughed, and Rachel let her go "looks like we're unstoppable now" Santana looked at her with a questioning look and Rachel pointed at her right shoulder. Santana looked down and saw a big C her eyes widened and looked back at Rachel "for real?!" She yelled and lifted Rachel of the ground and spun her around they both laughed when Santana lost her footing and they both fell on the ground.

"Who would have thought that one day I would become the head cheerleader and you captain of the football team?" Santana said happily as she stared up at the blue sky "I know right?" Rachel answered smiling from ear to ear. "Hey, come on! Let's run through the shower and tell the fam" Santana jumped up to her feet and bent down to give Rachel a helping hand, but Rachel didn't take it.

"I'll be there in a few just need to finish stretching first." She said without looking at Santana. "Rach come on, nobody cares" Santana said looking at Rachel "leave it Santana" Rachel said back a little harshly, but Santana didn't take it to heart, she knew Rachel didn't mean anything bad by it.

"Rachel-" Santana was about to say how Rachel was acting like an idiot but she didn't get that far because Rachel interrupted her "San, just don't okay? not today" Santana sighed still looking at Rachel who looked anywhere else then on her. "Okay fine! just don't be late for dinner" Santana said angrily and turned around and walked towards their locker room. 

* * *

Rachel parked outside the Lopez's house and got out of her car, she didn't bother with knocking on the door she had been running in and out of that door since she was three years old.

"Took you long enough" Santana was sitting on the couch in the living room watching tv not even bothering to look at her. Rachel just rolled her eyes "Is that Rachel?" a woman yelled from the kitchen.

"yeah mami I just got in" Rachel yelled back and started to walk to the kitchen. Maribel wasn't Rachels biological parent, but Rachel still called her mami she had done so since she could remember, Maribel and Carlos were just as much her parents as her father's Leroy and Hiram and in Maribel and Carlos eyes she was just as much their daughter as Santana was, and the same went for Santana, Leroy and Hiram.

They always shared big events like, birthdays, Christmas, first day of school dinners, you name it and they shared it like one big happy family. Entering the kitchen, she saw an older version of Santana standing in front of the stove preparing dinner.

"Do you need any help?" Rachel asked and started to set the table without waiting for an answer. "Oh, thank you honey" Maribel smiled at Rachel before turning her head towards the living room.

"Glad to see that at least one of you turned out decent!" she yelled, and they could hear Santana mutter a "whatever". Maribel just smiled and looked back at Rachel. Rachel could see and feel her eyes scanning her.

"Relax mami, I'm fine. I'm way to fast for any of the boys on the team, see" Rachel made a pirouette to show Maribel that she hadn't gotten hurt when she had been on practice.

"Well ok, just promise me you'll be safe ok? no risky business" she said waving her spoon at Rachel " I promise, I promise" Rachel laughed.

"Your fathers and papi will be home soon, go and relax with Santana dinner is almost done." Rachel just nodded and went to the living room and sat down next to Santana.

They sat there in silence for a little while until Santana spoke " you're stupid" was all she said and Rachel turned her head to Santana with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me" she said "you heard me" Santana huffed the she took the tv remote and turned off the tv and turned to face Rachel

"you're stupid and your beautiful, so stop bringing yourself down, nobody cares how you look only you. And your opinion about yourself suck so just listen to me okay? you're beautiful, your body is beautiful nobody cares that you have a little something extra, if you ask me it's just a bonus" Santana said and winked, Rachel just looked at her she leaned the back of her head against the couch and just stared up in the ceiling

"I know you're right" she sighed" it's just that sometimes it gets to me you know, and with the new girl and everything I just.."

"ah so that's what this is all about" Santana smirked looking at Rachel "you have a crush on the new girl, it's about time I was starting to worry that you were never getting out on a date"

"wow hold up who said anything about dating?" Rachel sat up a little panicked "Jesus Rachel relax" Santana laughs.

Just then the front door opened, and three men came in all laughing and talking. The first one a Latino man took off his jacked while yelling "Honey we're home" then he went over to Santana and Rachel and gave them each a kiss on their head and went in to the kitchen to say hello to his wife.

The other two men smiled at Rachel and Santana and went over to kiss their heads as well. "How was your day girls" the tallest of the men Leroy asked. "Oh, good timing dinner is done come and sit down" Maribel looked out of the kitchen and smiled at them. Rachel and Santana got up from the couch while answering her dad "it was fine dad, actually there were something Santana and I wanted to tell you all"

"nothing serious I hope?" the smaller of the two Hiram asked "No, happy news" Rachel reassured him and they walked in the kitchen Rachel holding Santana a little so they would stay behind she whispered " stop saying that it little, cause you know better" she let go of Santana and went in the kitchen to join her parents Santana just barked a loud laugh after her she knew when she said it that it would bother Rachel.

When they were all done eating and just sat around the table talking Leroy sat back in his chair and looked at the girls smiling "So what are the good news you wanted to tell us? Maribel, Carlos and Hiram all looked at the girls and Rachel nudged at Santana giving her the signal to go first, Santana just nodded and a big smile spread across her face.

"Coach Sue made me head cheerleader" she said squalling a little, all four parents jumped up from their seats and yelled "Congratulations" as they all gathered around Santana giving her a big group hug "that's not all, that's not all you guys" Santana laughed while trying to calm the parents they all looked at her with curious expressions, Santana looked at Rachel and smiled

"uhm coach Beist made me captain of the football team" Rachel said nervously, she knew both Hiram and Maribel wasn't thrilled about her joining the team to begin with. There was a moment of silence as the parents started to scream again and pulled Rachel in the group hug both Rachel and Santana were squished in the middle of their parents while the adults were talking about how proud they were of them. Rachel and Santana just smiled at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Rachel was standing by her locker looking at her itinerary to see what kind of books she would need before lunch. When a tall muscly boy leaned on the locker next to her. "Hey, beautiful" he said smiling at her, Rachel just rolled her eyes at him while putting her books in her backpack. She closed her locker, threw her backpack over one of her shoulders and started to walk towards her first class.

He ran up beside her and Rachel just gave him the side eye. "I know what you're doing Puckerman. Santana put you up to this didn't she?" Puck just looked at her dumbfounded "I have no idea of what you're talking about" he said while raising his hands in defense.

"Mhm you and everyone else at this school." Rachel muttered. Ever since after football practice different people either from the cheerios or the glee club had just walked passed her and randomly said that she was either looking hot, beautiful or pretty. Some guys from the football team had tried to do the same but when she gave them the death stare and asked calmly if they wanted to do twenty extra push-ups tomorrow at practice they stopped, and she told them to warn the rest of the team.

"Okay fine, yes. So, Santana told us that you needed some boosting up today, we just want to make you happy. You're the best thing that's ever happened to this school, we don't want you to feel down, and we're not stupid enough to go against Santana's wishes. None of us has a death wish" Puck smiled down at Rachel and bumped his arm playfully in to hers. Rachel smiled up at him, she knew they all meant well.

"It's ok, I know you all have good intentions, Santana is just overdoing it as always. I don't feel down today, I know I'm hot" "damn straight" Puck interrupted smirking down at Rachel, she just smiled and shook her head and continued "it was just yesterday, first day of school and practice and stuff" Rachel trailed off they had arrived at the classroom and she looked in, they were early but some of the students had already found their seat and was sitting and talking to their friends.

Rachel's eyes landed on a certain blond. Puck followed her gaze and smiled knowingly he had also noticed the new blond at their school, he was certain every boy and gay girls maybe even straight girls as well had noticed her. She was a sight. "That's right Brittany said there were someone messing up you're groove in the classroom. Oh, I would have loved to see that" he said laughing.

"It's not funny Puckerman she's in almost every class I take. It's distracting" Rachel said as her eyes moved from Quinn to the floor looking embarrassed.

"Hey! What's with that face? What did you do Puck?" Santana growled at Puck and Brittany tried to calm her down. "Whoa I didn't do anything we were just talking" Puck took a few steps back holding his hands up once again trying to defend himself but this time the physical danger was real.

"Calm down Santana, Puck and I were just talking, he didn't say anything in fact he was trying to cheer me up, because someone has been telling people to keep complimenting me nonstop" Rachel turned around to face Santana who at least had the decency to look a little guilty. Puck took this opportunity to turn around and run to his class.

"Don't be mad at her Rach she just wanted to cheer you up, she told me that you were upset yesterday, and she just wanted to make today better" Brittany tried to explain for her girlfriend. "I get that, I do" Rachel smiled at both girls she knew they both just wanted her to be happy with herself and she was, most of the time, Rachel loved her body, she really did, but she couldn't sometimes help the doubt that crept in occasionally.

"But Santana needs to learn that I am allowed to be a little upset sometimes-" Santana interrupted "not if I can stop it. Ouch! Britt why?" Brittany had pinched Santana in her upper arm and gave her a stern look, Santana lifted her other hand to rub the place where Brittany had pinched her.

"That doesn't mean that I will all of the sudden fall down in a deep dark depression." Rachel continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. The bell rang and Rachel started to walk into the classroom when she suddenly stopped making Santana and Brittany crash in to her. "Umph what the hell Berry" Santana said as she tried to steady her girlfriend, when Rachel didn't answer she looked at her face and followed her eyeline and saw Quinn who was sitting in the middle of the classroom doodling in her notebook. Santana just snickered at her effectively getting Rachel out of her thoughts.

"I think I'm going to sit a little up front today" Rachel said somewhat hoarsely, she coughed a little and quickly found an empty seat that wasn't all the way in the front but wasn't behind Quinn. Santana and Brittany just smiled at each other and sat down next to her as the teacher cam in calling order to the classroom.

That was how most of Rachel's classes ended up, Rachel would always try to sit in front of Quinn if she had the opportunity. Rachel was running to her Spanish class she had gotten distracted in the hallway talking to Dave and Sam about whether the football team for Indiana, Hoosiers deserved the 5 yards penalty or not. She came running in the classroom just after the tardiness bell rang. Mister Shue looked at her with a stern look "cutting I very close miss Berry" Rachel tried to calm her breathing while apologizing

"sorry mister Shue it won't happen again" he gave her a smile "good, now take a seat." Rachel nodded and fixed her backpack strap on her shoulder and then noticed the classroom there was only one empty seat left, the seat next to Quinn, Rachel looked to Santana who was grinning from ear to ear her eyes moved over to Brittany who mouthed "I'm sorry" Rachel walked over to the empty seat and sat down slowly, while she was sitting down she couldn't help but notice that Finn was looking a little confused and was rubbing a red ear whilst giving Santana some angry stares.

"Hi, nice to meet you again, I noticed that we have a lot of the same classes, but I haven't gotten to greet you until now" Quinn said smiling. Rachel looked at her and smiled she opened her mouth to say something but there was no sound Rachels eyes widened. 'Good God woman pull yourself together' she thought as she coughs a little.

"Yeah I've been a little busy you know with class and stuff" Rachel answered all the while shrinking more and more into her chair her face staring to burn of embarrassment by her stupid weak answer. "Yeah I guess that's the point of us being here" Quinn said giving Rachel a side smile, Rachel just looked back at her dumbly. "You know at school, learning stuff." Quinn continued to explain. "Right" was all Rachel said as she looked for straight into Santana's glare openly screaming with all of her expression 'What the hell are you doing! Stop being an idiot! Stop thinking with the little head' Santana's eyes stared down at Raschel's crouch then up meeting her eyes again.

'Start using that fucking brain of yours or so help me god I will-' Santana was interrupted by Brittany who had noticed her staring at Rachel, she pulled at her arm and effectually got her to turn around and started to lowly whisper at Santana. Rachels guess was that Brittany was giving her a stern talking to. Rachel smiled at that, but Santana had a point.

She looked over at Quinn again who was busy writing down notes that of what mister Schuester was saying. Which reminded Rachel that she was in fact at class and hadn't heard a word of what he was saying, but she wasn't to stressed out about it she could Spanish fluently thanks to mami and papi. Rachel looked back at Quinn again.

"So, are you thinking about joining glee?" she asked happy and relieved that her voice was back to normal and all the words came out correctly. Quinn stopped taking notes and looked over at Rachel smiling. "Why are everyone so interested in me joining glee? You haven't even heard me sing" she said and went back to taking notes. She had a point. Rachel leaned back in her chair and stretched her body.

"True, but you got in cheerios and that at least tells us that you're a good dancer and we need more of those let me tell you" Rachel laughed looking at the blackboard to see what Schue was writing, a quick look told her at it was nothing she already knew about. She started to tilt her chair back and forth. The only reason she took this class was to get an easy A, but it was so boring, she could see Santana feeling the same way.

Rachel's lips curled up in an evil smile as she sat her chair down again and opened her note book, she carefully ripped out an empty page and started to rip it in to a few pieces. "What are you doing" Quinn whispered, Rachel just put her index finger to her lips and winked at Quinn as she continued to make small paper balls. When she was done, she looked up to see what Schue was doing, at the moment he was busy writing something on the blackboard. Rachel smiled as she took one of her paper balls and threw it at the Latinas head.

"What the?!" Santana jumped in her chair looking around "was there something you wanted to add Miss Lopez?" Schue turned around to face her. Santana glared at Rachel when she saw the paper ball on the floor behind her and all the paper balls on Rachels desk

"No mister Schue, just thought I felt my dead sisters' ghost" she said as she turned around to look at mister Schue. "You don't have a dead sister Santana" mister Schuester said.

"Not yet" Santana grumbled and stared back at Rachel who was trying not to laugh out loud. Santana's eyes screamed 'I dare you' and Rachel took that dare and threw another ball right between Santana's eyes just then the bell rang signaling that the class was over, and it was time for lunch.

"ups, see you later Quinn I have to run" Rachel said fast as she jumped up from her chair grabbed her backpack and ran as fast as she could out of the classroom. Santana almost threw herself at Rachel trying to grab her, but she just barely missed, growling in anger she ran after Rachel.

"No running in the halls!" Mister Schuester yelled after them but they didn't listen. In the distance they could hear Santana yelling at a laughing Rachel.

"You better fucking run you little twerp, when I get my hands on you, you are going to wish you were never born!" Quinn just sat in her chair not quite understanding what had happened she looked over at Brittany who just smiled and shook her head at her girlfriend and best friend antics. She took hers and Santana's backpack on each of her shoulders, Santana had been to busy trying to catch Rachel that she had completely forgotten it. Brittany looked over at Quinn with a smile on her face. "Want to join me at lunch?" Quinn just nodded and followed Brittany.

When they entered the canteen, they could hear Rachels uncontrollable giggling and Santana talking over her "say your sorry and I'll let you go" when they walked further in, they could see Rachel laying on the floor with Santana sitting on top of her poking Rachels in her sides with her index finger. "Never!" Rachel yelled in between giggles.

Neither of them bothered by the fact that the canteen was filling up with students. Quinn looked around to see their reactions everyone was smiling and laughing but not of them, more like with them she could hear someone saying that they were surprised that it took them one and a half day at school before one of them were chasing each other.

Brittany walked towards the two of them "when you guys are finished Q and I will be sitting over at the glee table S here's you backpack you left it back with yours and Rach dignity" She dropped the backpack next to the two on the floor and went over to the glee table with Quinn following smiling as she saw their faces. Both of them quickly came to the agreement to stop and got up.

"Britt I'm sorry, but you know how she is, it's mostly her fault." Santana said as she ran up to Brittany and sat next to her pouting. "yeah I'm sorry B I didn't mean for Santana to leave you, although if her love for you were strong enough, she never would have" Rachel said jumping away after saying the last part before Santana could grab her. Santana gave her an evil eye cursing under her breath.

"Don't listen to her baby you know I love you" Santana said turning her attention back at Brittany kissing her on the cheek. Brittany smiled and turned to face Santana "I know you do, and I know she loves me to" she said smiling over at Rachel who blew her a kiss she turned back at Santana and kissed her "all is forgiven" she said and turned to start talking with Mike about different dance moves. 

* * *

School was over and Rachel was at her locker putting her books away and listening to her sister talk about how this year they were totally going to crush every competition they would compete in. "Think about it Rach, me as the head cheerleader and you captain on both the football team and glee club, people won't stand a chance" she said smiling at Rachel but when she saw Rachel's face her smile dropped.

"What's wrong?" she asked "well about that, you know me being co-captain" she put extra pressure on the co, Santana just rolled her eyes. "I was thinking about asking someone else if they wanted to take my place, I just feel like it's a lot, being captain on two teams and keeping up with school, I won't have any time to myself" Rachel said while closing her locker and getting ready to go to the choir room.

"Whoa hold up you love being captain of the glee club, if only Finn would do some work for a change" Santana said receiving a meaningful look from Rachel that told her what she already knew which was that that would never happen. "Hey, how about this, we ask Schue if we can vote for new captains since it's a new year and stuff. That way you can keep being captain and shear the work load with your co-captain" she said as she linked their arms and they started to walk.

"Good idea S, but you know I'm not guaranteed to be captain that way" Rachel said looking at her sister. "Puh-leas who are you trying to fool?" was all Santana said. 

* * *

They all started to gather in the choir room talking and laughing. Rachel was sitting with Santana and Brittany laughing at Santana mocking Kurt and Mercedes behavior. She knew Mercedes and Kurt wouldn't take it to heart, they knew Santana, and if they really needed her she would be there for them. She looked around and saw Quinn sitting in the front looking nervous. Rachel got up from her seat and went to sit down next to Quinn, she saw that Quinn was fidgeting with her hands, so she took one of her hands and squished it a little Quinn looked up at Rachel with a small smile.

"Relax you'll do fine" Rachel said still holding Quinn's hand. Quinn opened her mouth to reply but at that moment Schue came in clapping his hands to get their attention and Rachel took her hand back and. Quinn didn't like it she liked the feeling of Rachel's hand on hers, she wondered how it would feel actually holding her hand.

"I see we have a new face today, the floor is all yours Quinn" Schue said smiling at Quinn while moving to a chair so that Quinn could do her audition song. She got up and stood at in the middle of the room looking at everyone, they were all smiling encouraging at her, her eyes landed on Rachel who looked straight back not looking away once.

"I'll be singing chasing pavements by Adele" the band started to play, and Quinn started to sing. Rachel couldn't take her eyes away from Quinn the hole time she sang, she was amazing. Quinn finished her song, and everyone cheered. She took her seat next to Rachel again and blushed, Rachel was beaming at her "You were amazing" she said.

"Rachel's right Quinn that was awesome" Schue said as he got up from his chair. "Now then let's-" "Mister Schue before we begin I think it's only fair that we vote for new captains now that everyone has warmed up to the group and everything and since it's a new school year" Santana interrupted him.

"Uhm I don't know, Santana" he said and looked briefly at Rachel. Santana rolled her eyes of course he would be scared that she wouldn't be captain anymore thanks to Rachel he doesn't have to do as much work. "Don't you think maybe someone else would like to try being captain?" She looked at the other glee members she saw that Mercedes and Kurt started to whisper excitedly. She looked back at Schue with a raised eyebrow challenging him.

"You know what Santana you're right, we should take a new vote, everyone interested in being the new captains raise your hand and I'll write your name up on the whiteboard and then we'll vote." Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, Finn and Tina raised their hand and he wrote their names on the whiteboard, then he handed out a piece of paper to everyone, asking them to write the two names of the people they wanted to be their captains. After all the votes were counted the two new captains for glee were Rachel and Mercedes. Everyone cheered and clapped for them. Rachel and Mercedes beamed at each other. 

After glee was over Rachel and Mercedes started to talk together excitedly while walking out of the choir room when they got out in the hallway Rachel noticed Finn storming of towards the parking lot. "Poor guy, this week must be tough on him, and its only Tuesday" Mercedes said looking after him "what do you mean?" Rachel asked looking from Finn's back over at Mercedes.

"Just that I heard he thought he would become the new captain on the football team yesterday, and today Mike told Tina who told me that Santana had pinched his ear in Spanish class when he wouldn't change seat. She, according to Mike had dragged him holding his ear from the seat he was sitting at to another seat. And now he just lost the co-captaincy." Mercedes said with pity on her face.

"Shit! I'll catch up with you later, I need to do some damage control" Rachel said and started to run after Finn. It didn't take her long to catch up to Finn at his car, she was after all the best running back the school had had in years.

"Hey, Finn wait up!" she yelled after him he turned around to face her and she could see that he had a hurt look on his face. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked, Finn just pulled his shoulders up slowly and then let them fall quickly.

"I'm sorry you lost your captaincy in the glee club" She didn't include the football team because she honestly thought of three other guys who would be better than him. "It's fine" he mumbled Rachel put her hands in her front pockets a little uncomfortable.

"The positive side is that you'll have more time with Puck and playing call of duty" she said although he already did since he never helped her out with the glee stuff except making a speech now and then. "And, I heard what Santana did in Spanish class, I'm sorry, it was because of me, you know how she is, if she has the opportunity to mess with me, she'll do it. I'm just sorry you got caught in the cross fire" She continued bringing her right hand back her neck and scratched it.

"It's ok Rachel" Finn said starting to smile a little and Rachel could she that his mood started to get better. "Wait, why would you sitting next to Quinn bother you? I thought you were friends?" He asked confused. "Oh no reason" Rachel answered quickly "Uhm I have to run but I'll see you tomorrow right?" Rachel said as she started to move backwards while pointing her right index finger at him, as soon as he nodded Rachel turned around to run towards her car.


	3. Chapter 3

"S, B, cover me while I take off my pants" They were in the locker room changing after practice and Rachel desperately tried to hide her friend between her legs from Quinn, who to be honest wasn't really watching.

"Chill out Berry no one cares" Santana answered rolling her eyes and laughed as Rachel just dragged her and Brittany in front of her so that she could hide behind them as she took off her pants and threw her towel around her. She had made sure that the towel was long enough to cover her body. She just "hmphed" and pushed past them to get to the showers.

Entering the showers, she made sure not to look at any of the girls there, out of respect but also, she didn't want to risk seeing Quinn and then have to take a cold shower. She quickly went to the furthest shower stall from the other girls.

Behind her she could hear Santana and Brittany talking walking towards her and taking the two showers between Rachel and the other girls. Rachel smiled at her sister and her best friend, Santana just gave her a short nod, as if to say I got your back. Brittney on the other hand just kept looking at Rachel. "See something you like B?" Rachel asked smirking, she knew her body was hot.

She had after all used all of last year training to try out for the football team. Not to speak of the summer where she and Santana had pushed each other in different physical competitions in addition to their regular workouts. At one-point Rachel had bet that she could do more push-ups with Brittany on her back then Santana could. She had won with one more than Santana.

"Britt! Stop it!" Santana yelled turning around and saw her girlfriend ogling her sister, she slapped her arm lightly. "Sorry S, it's just her body's gotten really hot lately, don't you see her muscly arms not to speak of her six pack" Brittany tried to defend herself looking back at her girlfriend.

"Besides you know only you get me going" she winked at Santana. "Yeah S don't be jealous your sisters got a hot body" Rachel said smiling at her while posing and tensing her muscles. "ew!" Santana said and rolled her eyes at Rachel. They all laughed and finished their shower.

What they hadn't noticed was that a certain blond had seen Rachel pose as well, she didn't see her whole body just her shoulders and up, but when Rachel brought up her arms to show Santana and Brittany her biceps as a joke Quinn had blushed and finished her shower quickly mostly because she had to turned the temperature over to cold and ran to get dressed.

When Quinn got to her car, she couldn't find her car keys, she groaned when she realized that she most likely had forgotten them in the locker room.

She ran into the locker room and crashed In to something rock hard. "Umph, hey, what's the hurry? You ok?" Quinn eyes widened when she noticed that it wasn't something but someone she had crashed into and that someone was none other than Rachel Berry.

"S- sorry Rachel, I didn't see you" Quinn said embarrassed, gathering herself she looked at Rachel. Then her eyes started to travel down Rachels body she was just standing there in a sports bra and a pair of boxers. Brittany was right Rachel had an amazing body. You could clearly see her biceps and six pack even when she was just relaxing.

Quinn started to stumble backwards towards her locker "you ok" Rachel asked again with a raised eyebrow at Quinn's reaction to seeing her, she hadn't noticed Quinn looking at her body. "Y-yeah, just forgot my car keys" Quinn answered, stammering a little. "ok, has something happened? You seem to be in a hurry" Rachel said taking a few steps closer to Quinn.

"No, nothing has happened I just forgot my car keys and my mom is expecting me home for dinner, and as I said I forgot my car keys" Quinn was rambling pointing to her locker.

"Quinn, you're rambling" Rachel said with a smirk taking another step closer to Quinn. "Am I? I guess I am, it's a habit I have when I'm nervous" Quinn closed her mouth quickly, she couldn't believe she just said that. Rachel just smiled at her, she was really cute when she was nervous, right then Rachel made a decision.

"Hey would you-" They both started to say at once, they just looked at each other and laughed. Quinn gave Rachel a sign with her hand letting her know she could go first.

"I was just wondering if you had any plans this Saturday?" Rachel asked bringing up her right hand and bent it behind her head and scratched her neck. Quinn smiled back at her "no, what do you have in mind?" Rachel dropped her arm a little shocked but pulled herself quickly together.

"Dinner and a movie?" she asked. "sounds like fun" Quinn said and started to walk out of the locker room. "Uhm, Quinn, your car keys" Rachel said smiling looking as Quinn turned around again with a blush on her cheeks. "Right. Thanks" Quinn went over to get her keys.

"Give me your phone and I'll put my number in so you can text me your addressee." Quinn unlocked her phone and gave it to Rachel and Rachel saved her number on Quinn's phone. After giving her back her phone Quinn turned around and went to the door again. Before she opened it, she turned her head to Rachel who was pulling a black tank top over her head and covered up her six pack.

"Just to be sure, it is a date, right?" She asked, Rachel looked up at her with a questioning expression on her face which quickly changed into a happy expression. "Yes, definitely" She said with a big smile. "Good" was all Quinn said as she exited with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Watch it fag!" Rachel turned around, she had been standing with her locker changing her books out. She had come in early trying to do some homework before school started, when she heard a girl yell. She closed her locker door and went around the corner where she had heard the voice, just as she came around, she saw a cheerio bumping her shoulder inn to Kurt to move him out of the way.

"Hey!" Rachel yelled at her. "What do you think you doing?" Rachel quickly moved towards Kurt, "are you ok?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder. Kurt just nodded. Rachel looked back at the cheerio with angry eyes.

"He was in my way" the cheerio said. "And that gives you the excuse to call him a fag and push him? I don't know if you've noticed but this is a bully free school." Rachel said pointing at a sign hanging on the wall.

The cheerio started to get angry and was about to say something, but Rachel cut her off. "Whatever you are going to say, I suggest you think about the consequences" she said and looked at her cheerio uniform. The cheerio took her point, huffed and walked away.

"Thank you, Rachel" Kurt said looking relieved and smiled at her. "No problem Kurt, if anyone gives you trouble just come to me" Rachel said smiling back at him.

"This is actually the first time this has happened this year." Kurt said a little astounded. "Yeah, but there is always someone trying to show dominance and wanting to push other people down, I just hope there wont be any more trouble from her." Rachel said looking back to where the cheerio had stormed off.

"Anyway, what are you doing here so early? I thought I was the only one sick enough to come to school without absolutely having to" Rachel said laughing.

"I was rehearsing some songs in the auditorium, I like being there alone just singing" Kurt said with a shy smile. They stood there talking and laughing together when suddenly everything went dark for Rachel and she could here Kurt scream her name, and she heard Santana's voice in the distance.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in a hospital bed looking at the three doctors two of whom were her dady Hiram and her papi Carlos, the third one was doctor Summers who had been her doctor for four years. They were standing at the foot of her bed in front of some MR pictures of her head, talking to her, Maribel, Leroy and Santana.

"So, the conclusion is that nothing has changed much, she still has a small bleeding but there is nothing we can do yet, these things take time, and to be honest the fact that Rachel hasn't had any seizures in five months is a good sign." Doctor Summers said looking at everyone, his eyes meeting Rachel's and smiled. Rachel smiled back and nodded releasing a small breath of relief for herself.

"As long as you are not overdoing anything Rachel you will be fine, and I'll see you next month for your appointment and we'll take it from there ok?" He smiled at her and got ready to walk out when Rachel nodded in agreement. She was used to this, she had had seizures for four years, she knew what was happening, she had been at the hospital monthly for almost four years so that the doctors could keep an eye on her brain. She needed surgery, but they didn't want to do it until something changed and Rachel didn't want to do it in the middle of a school year.

"What do you mean overdoing it? What does that mean?" Santana asked looking up at doctor Summers. "We have been working out a lot and Rachel has been pushing herself lately, and I haven't stopped her." Santana said and looked down on Rachel's pillow not meeting anyone's eyes, she had been staring at the same spot since Rachel had gotten in the room.

"When I say overdoing it, I mean taking steroids, drugs, drinking, that kind of stuff. I don't think working out made her have a seizure, if anything it might be the reason the seizures have been so far apart. And besides I think Hiram and Carlos would have stopped you if they thought it would be bad for Rachel." Doctor Summers said with a reassuring smile at Santana who just nodded not looking up.

"I'll get the discharge papers, if the parent's want to follow me you can ask me the questions you are wondering, and Rachel can get ready to leave." He smiled at Rachel who beamed back at him, he knew she didn't want to hear the same questions they always asked him.

When they all had left, Rachel looked at Santana who was still looking at the same spot, she had her arms wrapped around herself and she looked deep in thought.

"Hey" Rachel voice was soft, trying to gently get Santana's attention. Santana didn't move.

"Hey, Santana" Still no reaction. Rachel moved to sit in an Indian style. Looking at her sister, she knew what she was doing, Santana was closing herself off.

"Hey! Santana! Stop it!" Santana looked up her finally, her face was blank. "Come sit with me." Rachel said patting her hand on the empty space next to her on the bed. Santana didn't move.

"Move your fucking ass S" Rachel said in a stern voice, Santana moved slowly towards her and sat down. Rachel turned her body so that all of her was facing Santana.

"I'm fine, look at me S, I'm fine." Rachel said trying to reassure Santana, but Santana didn't look at her. "San, this was not your fault, you heard doctor Summers, he said that the workouts probably helped keeping the seizures away." Rachel said.

"Come on, don't shut down, not now." Rachel took Santana's hand. "I am fine" Rachel squeezed Santana's hand and Santana turned around and hugged Rachel and started to cry. "You scared me!" she managed to get out. "I know." Rachel brushed her hair trying to soothe her. She knew Santana was scared, it was almost always Santana who got her to the hospital when she had the seizures and every time she would try and build a wall around her hart and close everyone out. But every time Rachel would tear down that wall.

Rachel sighed "You know I'm not going to leave you." She said, her hand moving down to Santana's back and rubbed it. "You can't promise that" Santana said finally calming down. "Try me! I'm not leaving you until we're two old ladies at the nursing home annoying the nurses because neither of us is willing to die before the other." Rachel said with a small smile as she heard Santana chuckle.

Rachel pulled Santana away from her body so that she could look her in the eyes. "I'm ok. We just got lulled into a false sense of security because it had been five months since the last time. We dared to breath" Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"And hey, look at the positive side, we'll most likely get the rest of the day off, let's go to the arcade!" Rachel said beaming at Santana who laughed at her sister shaking her head.

Rachel got dressed and they left the room and saw their parents talking amongst each other, doctor Summers had probably gone to check on the rest of his patients. Once Maribel saw them, she went over to Santana and hugged her, she looked over at Rachel and gave her a grateful smile, Rachel just smiled and nodded back at her.

"Rachel your father called the school and told them that you're not coming in today." Hiram said as he walked up and hugged her. "Now I have to go back to work, I'll see you at dinner." He said and kissed Rachel's head. As he walked away, he passed Leroy "and let our daughter be, she is not a baby she knows where her limits are" Hiram smiled back at Rachel and winked.

Leroy rolled his eyes at his husband but didn't say anything. "I called the school as well mija. You and Rachel have the rest of the day to relax." Maribel said smiling at both Rachel and Santana.

"Yes! Come on San!" Rachel took Santana's hand and started to drag her to the exit. "Thanks, mami" was all she could say before getting dragged away. Leroy was about to say something, but Carlos laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "Hiram is right Leroy, she will be fine and she has Santana to look after her." He patted his shoulder.

"I have to go back to work too, see you at dinner" he went over to Maribel and kissed her before leaving.

Maribel walked over to Leroy and linked their arms. "Come on Leroy, let's go get some coffee" Leroy sighed in defeat and gave Maribel a small smile and nodded.

Santana parked in front of the arcaded. "Hold up, I just need to text Britt what's going on, she's been really worried about you" Santana said as she took her phone. "Oh shit! Who saw? Did Quinn see?" Rachel freaked out, even though people knew she sometimes get seizures, she didn't like that they saw her having them.

"Relax, it was only Kurt, Britt and me. We came walking in when we saw you fall. Quinn was parking her car when the ambulance drove out of the parking lot, but she saw me driving after so she might know that something is up."

Rachel pulled out her phone and texted Quinn 'Hey, just wanted to let you know I'm fine, San and I got the rest of the day off so we're going to hang out at the arcade.'-R

'Oh thank god. Brittany told me you fainted, what happened?'-Q

Rachel smiled, Brittany always had her back, they had agreed on telling people that she just fainted if they didn't see or knew about Rachel having seizures.

'Yeah, didn't drink enough water, pretty stupid of me. Anyway, just wanted to let you know that I'm ok and I'll see you tomorrow.'-R

'Thank you for letting me know, do you want me to bring your stuff over after school?'-Q

'That would be great Quinn, I will probably be at Santana's'-R

Rachel and Santana spent the rest of their day at the arcade playing and messing around. They drove home to the Lopez's house and helped Maribel finishing dinner.

* * *

They were all sitting around the dinner table when Santana put down her fork and knife and looked at Rachel with a smirk. "So, Rachel. Are you going to tell us why you've not talked about Quinn today and smiled every time you've looked at your phone and read her texts?" Santana leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms as she looks at the blush forming on Rachel's face.

The parents looked up curiously "what's this?" Maribel asked. Lately all Rachel could talk about was this new girl at school.

Rachel stared down on her plate "I might have asked her out on a date..." she said quietly, but not quiet enough, the was an uproar at the table Santana was yelling "Yes finally!" Maribel and Leroy got up from their chair, Maribel ran to Rachel and hugged her "oooh honey!" Hiram and Carlos sat back in their chair and laughed at their family and Leroy was just standing there looking strict.

"Who is this girl?" Leroy asked, "What do you know about her, have you met her parents, you are not going out with her until we get to meet her or her parents, what are her grades like?" He was about to ask more questions, but Hiram stopped him by putting his hand on Leroy's arm.

Santana smiled from ear to ear, she had been waiting for Rachel to get the same reaction she got when she first started to date. "Don't listen to your father sweetie" Hiram said and smiled at Rachel.

"Now wait a minute Hiram, Leroy has a point, we need to know who this girl is, for all we know she could be a serial killer" Maribel said, and Leroy threw up his arms towards Maribel.

"I doubt Quinn is a serial killer Maribel" Carlos said laughing. Maribel was about to say something more, but she was interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll get it!" both Santana and Rachel yelled, and they raced to the front door. Santana got to the door fist only because she had been sitting closer to the living room.

She pulled her tong out at Rachel while opening the door. "Britt!" she said the moment she saw her girlfriend. "Hey babe, I just wanted to see how you and Rach was" Brittany smiled and gave Santana a kiss. Santana smiled at her and took her hand and dragged her inside to the stairs.

As Brittany got dragged away, she revealed another blond behind her. "Oh, hi Quinn!" Santana yelled loud enough for the parents to hear as she and Brittany was on their way up stairs. They could hear chairs being moved and Maribel yelled "door open!"

Rachel just shook her head and smiled at Quinn. "Hi" she said a little shyly. "Uhm hi" Quinn said and looked past Rachel's shoulder with a questioning look. Rachel turned around and saw four heads quickly moving inn to the kitchen again. "Ookay, maybe we can talk outside." Rachel said as she closed the door behind her.

"Sorry about that, they are crazy" Rachel laughed while rubbing her neck. Quinn smiled at her, she always though Rachel were so cute when she did that. "It's ok, they just care about you. I just wanted to see how you were and to give you your stuff and homework." She gave Rachel her backpack. "And, I just wanted to check if we are still going out on Saturday." Quinn bit her lower lip and looked down while pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Of course, we are Quinn. I wouldn't miss it." Rachel said taking a step closer to Quinn. Quinn smiled up at Rachel "good, well I guess I'll leave you to it. It looks like someone is waiting for you" Rachel looked at Quinn with a raised eyebrow and Quinn nodded towards the window next to the front door. Rachel turned around and saw Leroy, Hiram and Maribel all waving at them. Rachel groaned in annoyance. Quinn laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rach" She said and kissed Rachel's cheek. Rachel just stood there stunned watching Quinn get in to her car. "yeah, see you" Rachel said long after Quinn had driven away.

She turned around with a big smile on her face, then she saw her parent again and scowled at them.

Santana and Brittany were in Santana's bedroom. Brittany looked at Santana. "How are you?" Santana sighed and sat down on her bed. "I'm fine I guess" Brittany moved and sat beside her girlfriend.

"San…" Santana fell down on her bed, Brittany could see tears in her eyes. "I'm scared Britt! And I can't do anything to help her. And the surgeons can't do anything yet. It is taking so fuckin long!" Santana was getting angry. Brittany laid beside her and took her hand.

"And even though they could do something now, Rachel would have said no, because she is so fucking stubborn!" Santana yelled the last two words, tears falling down from her eyes.

Brittany rubbed her arms, she knew Santana needed to get all of this out. She always played tough, she always wanted to be the person people could lean on, but when it came to her sister she struggled. She felt like she couldn't let her parents or sister know what she was feeling, because it was so much worse for them and they already had a full plate with Rachel. Brittany knew all this, that was why every time Rachel had been in the hospital, she would seek out Santana and just let her spill out her feelings.

Santana started to cry even more, and Brittany moved closer and embraced her. They laid there until they heard Rachel yelling downstairs.

"It was so embarrassing! You could at least let us be alone outside!" Santana and Brittany came downstairs to four laughing parents and a fuming Rachel.

"What's up Rach?" Santana asked with a small smile on her face. She had a feeling she knew. When she had started to date her parents didn't leave her alone with a girl until it had gone a month and they loved teasing her about it, except maybe Maribel and Leroy. They were more serious, trying to interrogate every girl she went on a date with.

"These so called "parents" kept starring at Quinn until she felt so uncomfortable that she had to leave!" Rachel yelled and stared angrily at Hiram, Leroy and Maribel.

"She wasn't that uncomfortable, she did give you a kiss on the cheek" Hiram pointed out. Carlos whistled, he was seating in an armchair enjoying the show.

"Apparently she hasn't been learned about consent" Leroy huffed crossing his arm. "Really?!" Rachel face was getting red. "I'm staying here tonight! At least papi know how to act like a person" She yelled and started to stomp up the stairs past a laughing Santana and a giggling Brittany. Rachel sent them an angry look.

"What about your school things?" Leroy yelled after her.

"Quinn brought them with her!" Rachel screamed down and they could hear her slam the door.

"Good first effort guys" Santana said as she clapped her hands. "I think you can do better though" She said as she followed Brittany to the door, she kissed her girlfriend goodbye and whispered a thank you, Brittany smiled back at her before she turned and left.

"Well, I'm off trying to calm the diva down, see you guys tomorrow." Santana said as she moved and gave everyone a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck honey and good night" Hiram laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn was wearing a light blue summer dress with a white cardigan and white tennis shoes. She was standing in the the door frame smiling at Rachel.

Rachel who was wearing a dongeri vest over a black tank top, black loose jeans and black doc Martin shoes. Was standing there nervously giving Quinn a shy smile while reaching out her arm for Quinn to take.

"You ready?" Rachel asked looking at Quinn.

"You bet" Quinn answered and winked as she took Rachel's arm.

Rachel lead Quinn to the passenger side of the car and opened the car door for Quinn. "Such a gentleman" Quinn joked and smiled at Rachel. Rachel laughed nervously and automatically took her hand behind her neck and rubbed it as she closed the door. She took a deep breath and ran around to the driving seat.

The car drive was silent, Rachel was so nervous she didn't know what to say. She was scared that the date would be terrible, and that Quinn would never talk to her again. She took a quick glance over at Quinn who was smiling and staring out the passenger window humming to her self. Rachel was certain she would never get tired of hearing Quinn humming.

They arrived at Breadsticks and Rachel ran around the front of the car to open the car door for Quinn. Quinn laughed at the sight and couldn't help but notice the butterflies in her stomach. Rachel lead them in, and they found a table somewhat in the back so they could have some privacy. Rachel was reading through the menu when she felt a set of eyes looking at her, she looked up and her eyes met Quinns. Rachel smiled shyly.

"What?" she askes softly, looking at Quinns smiling face.

"Nothing" Quinn answered back still smiling. "just thought you should know that this date is already going very well, and we haven't even ordered yet." Quinn leans over the table to take one of Rachel's hands. "so, you can relax and enjoy it as much as I am" she squeezes the hand before she lets it go and starts to look through the menu.

Rachel looked at Quinn for a moment and then let out a relieved breath.

"Oh, thank God! I'm sorry I was so quiet in the car I'm really nervous, I'm not that used to going on dates." Rachel blurted as her hand nervously rubbed her neck.

Quinn looked up from her menu with a raised eyebrow. "Really? How is that possible? You're like the most popular and hot girl at school, I figured you had a few dates in your history"

Rachel blushes and looks a little shy at Quinns statement.

"Well, I don't know, I've never really met someone that I wanted to date, and the whole popular thing only happened last year" Rachel fiddles with the menu and the waiter comes up to their table to take their order.

"What about you? Been on many dates?" Rachel asked trying to get the attention off of her.

"A few, but I never clicked with the ones I dated so I usually ended it after four dates." Quinn said looking curiously at Rachel. "oh" was at Rachel said hoping the she would get more then four dates with Quinn.

"Hey, relax. I told you that this date is already going great you have nothing to worry about I enjoy being in your company, and its really interesting seeing how different you are in private then at school" Quinn smiles at Rachel as she sees Rachel leaning her arms over the table curiously.

"Really how so? And what do you mean I'm different in private than in school?"

"Well, when I see you at school you like the cool chick that everyone likes and looks up to, you're the captain of the football team and glee club. You're all relaxed in class but are still active in taking notes and answering questions." As Quinn explained everything, she has noticed about Rachel she mimics Rachel's position and looks her straight in her eyes.

They sit like that starting in to each other's eyes until the waiter comes with their food, and they both lean back in their chair to make room for their plates. As they are eating Rachel decides to take everything Quinn has said to hart and she straightens up a little.

"You are right, I guess I am a little different now, I guess that's because I'm a little out of my comfort zone, but that will change right now, I like you and you deserve to get to know the real me." Quinn looked up at Rachel a little shocked at her declaration, Rachel just smiles at her, and Quinn can't help to grin back.

"You're allowed to be shy Rachel in fact I think it's cute, but I would also love to get to know the real you." They both smile at each other before continuing to eat their food.

"So, what do you have in mind after dessert?" Quinn asked as the waiter walked from there table after taking their dessert order and empty plates.

"Well, here is a fact you may or may not know about me. I love musicals and I love Disney movies, and I figured since you in glee that you might maybe like musicals to, and I was thinking the we could maybe go and see Mary Poppins. They are running the move this weekend." Rachel answered excitedly hoping Quinn would like the idea.

Quinn couldn't help the smile that stretch over her face at the sight of Rachel, she would never in a million years had guessed that she liked disney movies. Rachel kept suprising her and always in a good way.

That sounds amazing Rachel, I have to admit that I have never seen the Mary Poppins movie before." At that Rachel gasped, throwing her hand over her heart jokingly.

"Well then we must, you can not go another day without watching this amazing movie." Quinn laughs at Rachel as she can clearly see that she is over exaggerating but also that some of it is ment seriously.

"Well then we must" she answeres while laughing.

They continu to talk and joke and laugh through their dessert, there was a little discussion when it came to paying the bill, Rachel won stating that she was the one asking Quinn out and she would not have her date paying for anything that was Rachel's idea. Quinn gave in but said very clearly that she would be the one paying next time and she expected Rachel not to argue with her when that time came.

They left the restaurant and got in the car, Rachel made sure to open the door for Quinn. The car ride from the restaurant to the movies was very different than the car drive from Quinns house. They were talking about school and family, hobbies and interests.

When they arrive at the movies, Rachel parker the car and ran around to open the door for Quinn. Everytime she did that Quinn would get butterflies in her stomach. As they walked side by side to the entrance Rachel took a deep breath as she took Quinns hand, she holde her breath for a few seconds then let go as soon as she felt Quinn closing her hand around hers. Rachel looked down at their entwined hands then up at a smiling Quinn and couldn't help but grin back at her.

They got their tickets and sat all the way back in the middle because according to Rachel that was the best spot. They kept holding hands through the movie and Quinn couldn't help but fall in love with the movie, she had a sneaking suspicion that it was mostly because of Rachel silently singing along with every song.

When the movie was over, they drove back to Quinns hous and they stood in front of the door looking into each other's eyes.

"I had a lovely time Rachel" Quinn almost whispers, not wanting to break what ever spell they were under.

"Me too" Rachel whispers back smiling. All while debating if she should kiss Quinn or not. Then she remembered her promise to Quinn, that she would be herself.

She leans in and looks in to Quinns eyes. "is it okay if I kiss you now Quinn?" Quinn just stares back at her a little shocked at the question, she had expected Rachel to just lean in and kiss her. Then she smiles and nods. Their lips meet and Rachel could honestly say that she has never felt such happiness, so light she was positive that if Quinn would let her go, she would just fly away. The kiss was brief but perfect, Rachel leans her forehead on Quinns, and she opens her eyes an stare right in to hazel eyes "wow" was all she could say and Quinn let's out a small chuckle.

The lights above them starts to flicker and Quinn roles her eyes and sight. "that's my mom, letting me know that it's time to go inside"

Rachel laughs and nods taking a step back. "Well I don't want to get on your mother's bad side, I would really like to see you again."

Quinn smiles back at her "I would love that"

Rachel nods and before she turns to get to her car, she takes a step closer to Quinn and gives her a quick kiss, she gets the feeling that she is quickly getting addicted to those lips.

"See you on Monday Quinn" she says as she starts to walk to her car.

* * *

Sunday morning Quinn woke up to her phone pinging letting her know that she had gotten a text. Looking at the screen she smiles when she sees who the text is from

Good morning Quinn, I woke up today with a smile on my face and all I could think about was you. Just wanted to wish you a good morning. Can't wait to see you on Monday. -R

Quinn couldn't help the slight squealing noise that came out after she read the text.

Good morning tou you too Rachel. I have to admit that my morning was similar to yours but then I read your text and you made it 10x better. I'm looking forward to Monday. What are you doing today? -Q

Quinn jumps out off the bed and starts to get ready for the day. As she is about to go downstairs to eat breakfast, she sees that Rachel has texted her back. She starts to read it as she walks to the kitchen where she can hear her mother preparing breakfast.

Nothing much, apparently, we're having a "family day" as my parents call it. I'm currently sitting at the kitchen table listening to San rambling about how they are ruining her teenage life or something like that. It's quite dramatic. -R

Quinn laughs as she enters the kitchen and her mother turns around to see her smiling daughter looking at her phone.

"Good morning Quinn. You're up early and smiling, what is all this?" her mother smiles as she waves her spatula in Quinns direction. Quinn rolled her eyes and was about to answer her mother, but her phone alerted her that she had gotten a new text from Rachel.

What about you Quinn, what are your plans for today? -R

Quinn continues to smile as she starts typing ignoring her mother.

Nothing as exciting as I'm sure your day will be. First, I'm going to help my mom with breakfast and then we are going to church. After that no big plans probably watch a movie with mom and then help her with dinner. -Q

Quinn puts her phone in the back pocket of her jeans and starts to set the table. Her mother just looks at her smiling and shakes her head. She's glad that her daughter has settled in so nicely both in and out of school. She flips the last pancake on the plate and sits down across from her daughter who started to make a bacon pile on her plate as soon as she saw her mother sit down.

"So, how was your date?" Judy tried to ask nonchalantly as she poured a cup of coffee. Quinn had come out to her mother as a bisexual a few years ago, and Judy had assured her daughter that she wished her nothing, but happiness be it boy or girl or just herself. As long as Quinn was happy Judy was happy.

"Mom" Quinn blushed. "I saw you to, and you wouldn't tell me anything when you came in last night. She seems like a nice girl." Judy smiles at her blushing daughter, she loved making her daughter awkward, manly because she knew her daughter felt safe and not judge by her and they had a really open relationship, they talked about almost everything and always tried to have a open mind about what they talked about.

"She is. She was so nervous, she really wanted me to have a good time, and she opened all the doors for me. And at the end of the night she asked my permission to kiss me" Quinn said fondly.

"Wow, sounds like a keeper to me." Judy smiles at her daughter "But maybe you could tell her that its rude for her to distract my daughter while we are having a Sunday breakfast." She says half joking half serious as Quinns phone pinged again. Quinn smiles back at her mother before looking down at the new text. She writes a quick answer and then puts the phone away for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Monday**

Quinn was at her locker taking out the books she would need for the classes before lunch when she heard someone walking up to her.

"I had a really fun day on Saturday" Quinn smiles as she hears Rachel talking behind her and turns around towards Rachel while closing the locker.

"Me too" she answers while taking in the sight of the girl standing in front of her.

Rachel was wearing her Letterman's jacket with a black singlet under it and some loose jeans and red converse shoes.

"I was debating whether or not to text you a good night text, but I went to bed a little late and I didn't want to risk waking you up" Rachel said laughing nervously.

"Aw, well for the future you should know that I would really appreciate it. What time did you go to bed?" as Quinn was talking, she was trying to get her books in her backpack.

"Here let me help you" and before Quinn could answer Rachel had taken all of her books and her backpack and gave her a smile as she threw the backpack over the same shoulder as her own backpack were.

"walk you to class?"

"We have the same classes Rach, and I can carry my own books you know"

"yeah I know, I just wanted to do something nice"

They started to walk to their first class talking and jokin together. As they entered the class Rachel took her right hand on Quinns back and guided her to the middle of the room and sat their stuff down. Quinn smiled at her as she sat down next to Rachel.

"So, what did you end up doing yesterday?"

"You mean after Santana stopped throwing a fit?" Rachel laughed

"We went to breadsticks for dinner and after that we had a game night. It's really fun, S likes it too as soon as she stops moping about not being able to be with B."

"That sounds like fun, is that why you went to bed so late?"

"Oh no, the parents wouldn't allowed that, no I had a splitting headache that wouldn't go away, so instead of tossing and turning in bed and keeping San awake, I went out in the yard and just walked around trying to get some fresh air." Rachel says as she leans back in her chair looking around the room, it was fairly empty still, but it wouldn't be long before more and more people would come in.

"What about now?" Quinn asked concerned trying to examine Rachel with her eyes.

"Hm?" Rachel was drifting of in thought and didn't hear what Quinn was saying.

"How is your head now?" Quinn asks again looking intently at Rachel.

"Oh, it's fine, no worries" Rachel smiles at Quinn giving her a wink.

"By the way, before any more people come in, I wanted to ask you something" Rachel turned her whole body to Quinn with a serious look on her face. Quinn straightens up and nod for Rachel to ask her question.

Even though there were only a few students in the class room Rachel lowered her voice slightly "Where are we exactly?" Quinn raised her eyebrow in question.

"Like, can I hug you when I see you? Do you want to keep this 'on the down low'?" Rachel finished the last part with air quotes

"Oooh" Quinn laughs at how cute Rachel is being. "I would love to get a hug from you, and I don't care if people know or not. But we have only had one date, maybe we should get to know each other a little more before doing a big announcement."

Rachel nodded an was about to say something more but got interrupted by the bell and a wave of students flooding into the classroom.

* * *

Quinn is on her way to the canteen when she hears her favorite sound behind her, she turned her head and sees Rachel laughing along with Puck, Finn and Mike. Rachel meets her eyes and gives her a big smile before saying something Quinn can't hear to the boys and running up to Quinn.

"Hey" Rachel says still smiling.

"Hey back"

"So, I was thinking, I know you said that you wanted to pay for our next date." Rachel says as they enter the canteen

"Yes, I insist in fact" Quinn says giving Rachel the sence that there is no use arguing about it.

"Right, but the thing is that I just heard that there is a fair in town this weekend and I really want to go there with you, but I would feel guilty for letting you pay for all of it." Rachel says quickly. Quinn stops and folds her arms just looking at Rachel.

"So, I was thinking we could split it, fifty fifty. And the next date is all yours." Rachel finished looking at Quinn excitedly.

"Clearly you have high thoughts about yourself, thinking there will be a third date." Quinn says blankly back at Rachel who is smiling her cutest most innocent smile back at her.

Quinn finally roles her eyes and gives Rachel a peck on her cheek and smiles. "It sounds like a lot of fun Rach."

They sit down at the glee table, Rachel smiling from ear to ear and Quinn giving her small smiles in between conversation with their fellow glee members.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn continued to walk together to class mostly because they had all the same classes, but Quinn had a sneaking suspicion that Rachel would have done it regardless.

When the last bell ranged announcing that school was over, they walked together to the locker rooms. Brittany and Santana were already there getting ready.

"There you are! I haven't seen you all day" Santana says as she closes her locker.

"We have all the same classes S." Rachel says laughing at her sister while walking to her own locker and getting ready.

"You know what I mean" Santana huffs at Rachel who just shakes her head.

"Whatever San"

Quinn changes quickly not wanting to disturb the siblings and are on her way out when she hears Santana saying her name.

"Yo Q, wait up." Santana and Brittany walk up to Quinn. "we'll walk with you" Santana says with a smile to Quinn.

Rachel let out a relieved breath as she heard the three girls going out, she quickly changed in to her gear but before she went out to start warming up she leaned her forehead against her locker. The cool metal was soothing against her skin, she could feel the headache coming back and she couldn't help but briefly feel angry. She resisted hitting the locker and in stead told her self that there was no use in getting angry over something she can't control. She takes her helmet and walks out to the field.

"What's up with Rach" Santana looks up at her girlfriend who is looking at Rachel.

Rachel was jogging, but not as fast as she usually does it.

"She said she had gone late to bed because of a headache" Quinn says as she finish setting up for their practice.

Santana and Brittany gave each other a look. "I'll just go and talk to her, you guy can start warming up without me, it looks like the rest of the girls are coming too." Santana nods over to the entrance of the locker room where the rest of the cheerleader team was exiting.

She then turned around and started to jog over to Rachel. When she came up beside Rachel, she could hear her swearing.

"Why are you here?" Santana asks her sister while jogging alongside her.

Rachel doesn't look at her sister focusing on her task at hand. "What do you mean?" she says with a heavy breath.

"Stop bullshitting. Quinn said you had a headache last night. Why didn't you wake me?"

"School night" was the only answer Santana got.

Santana jogged up in front of Rachel and stopped, making Rachel stop as well. Rachel wouldn't meet her eyes.

Santana folds her arms and looks at her stubborn sister.

"For fuck sakes San! I can take care of myself" Santana keeps standing there and looking at Rachel. "Fine! I'll let coach know that I'll be on the sidelines this practice, are you happy?!" Rachel yells the last part throwing her hands in the air.

"I will be when you call Dr. Summers after practice" and with that Santana turns and jogs back to her team.

* * *

**Thursday **

Rachel was sitting in the Lopez's livingroom couch flicking through channels when she feels Santana sitting down next to her. They sat together for a while mindlessly watching through the channels. They hadn't really talked since Monday. Rachel had come up with all kinds of excuses not to be at the Lopez's or hang out with Santana.

Santana knew it was because she didn't want to talk about her headaches. Santana had noticed that Rachel had gotten them often lately, she had skipped glee and would be on the sidelines when the football team was training.

Rachel finally had sleep over since her fathers were going out of town and they wouldn't let Rachel be alone home.

"Did you call Dr. Summers?" Santana asked, she only got a grunt for an answer. She took that as a yes.

"You and Q have been hanging out a lot now" Santana said as she looked at the TV.

"Yes" was all Rachel said not bothering to looked over at her sister.

"Are you guys like girlfriends or something?" Santana continued still not looking at Rachel.

Rachel raised a brow but kept flicking through channels.

"We haven't really talked about it, but that is what I want. What is your point San?"

"Well I was just wondering, you know. Quinn would be your first girlfriend, and you seem to really like her. So, I was just wondering, are you going to tell her about you know what?"

Rachel stopped flicking through the channel's and turns her face to look at Santana. Who in turn smiles back at her sister.

"Not that it's any of your business. Yes, I am planning to tell Quinn before we get to serious."

Rachel turns her focus back on the tv thinking the conversation was over, but Santana had other plans.

"And we are talking about the same thing now right? You know, about the seizures and stuff?" Santana saw Rachel's whole body tens up, she figured that they were talking about two different things based on Rachel's body language.

Rachel turned off the tv and turned her full attention to her sister.

"Why would I be telling her that? It's not like it happens that often now anyways. It will just scare her away." Rachel said getting up from the couch and making her way to the kitchen.

"So, you plan on telling her about your dick, but not the ticking timebomb in your head? That's stupid Rach. Especially since you've been getting a lot of headaches lately."

Santana said matter of factly. Rachel stopped, she was facing the kitchen and didn't say anything. Santana could guess what she was thinking.

"Q is mad about you, she can't take her eyes off you at practice, or anywhere for that matter. You guys talk all the time, either in person or over the phone. There is no way she will run away. And besides don't you think she should hear it from you rather than someone from school? I mean yeah, they don't gossip as much as they did, but still. Things tend to get out. And also, to be honest. You know I love you, but it is pretty shitty of you not to tell her before you get to serious. She deserves to know."

As she heard what her sister was saying and let it sink in, Rachel turns around and walkes to the front door.

"Hey! Where are you going? It's a school night, the parents will freak out!" Santana yelled after her.

"Cover for me, I'm going to Quinns. You owe me!" was all Rachel said as she walked through the front door. She got on her bike and took a deep breath.

* * *

When she arrived at Quinns house she took out her phone.

Hey, are you home? -R

Come to think about it Rachel should probabl have checked if Quinn was home before she got on her bike and cycled to her house, but she was here now.

Hey you, yes I just finished my homework. Thinking about getting ready for bed. -Q

A small smile formed in Rachel's face. She got off her bike and went in the backyard next to a big tree and looked up at the window she knew belongs to Quinn's bedroom.

Before you do, can you open your window for me? -R

She didn't get a reply on her phone, instead she saw the window open and a blond leaning out and looked at Rachel with mild shock on her face.

"What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" she staged whispered.

"I'll explain when I get up" Rachel answers as she leanes her bike against the tree and starts to climb up the tree.

Quinn starts to protest, almost yelling at Rachel that she was going to get herself killed and that she should stop. But Rachel just ignores her. Climbing all the way up and in the window.

When Rachel had gotten completely in the room and was out of danger, she felt a hard punch in her upper left arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rachel yell whispers rubbing her sore arm.

"That was for you scaring the shit out of me, why would you do that? What is so important it can't wait until tomorrow?" Quinn crossed her arms and lookeing at Rachel expectantly.

Rachel looks down at the floor a little sheepishly. "Well, San pointed something out to me tonight." Rachel looked up at Quinn and smiles. "I really like you Quinn." "I really like you too Rachel." Quinn interrupts smiling back at Rachel.

Rachel's smile spreads but the she looks back down at the floor. "Well, I think this thing that we have is going somewhere, at least I hope it is, but before we get to serious, I think you deserve to know a few things about me." Rachel takes a quick glance up at Quinn and can see that her expression goes from happy to confused to worried. Rachel starts to pace the floor.

"There is kind of two "big" things about me, one of those things the whole school knows about mostly and the second only a few people know about. The first thing I want to share with you because I want you to hear it from me and not through rumors, and I want you to be prepared. The second thing I want to tell because, I trust you."

Rachel stops her pacing to take a quick looked at Quinn who had taken a seat on her bed, her facial expression neutral. It looks like she is preparing for the worst. Rachel started to pace again.

"I think I'll start with the second thing first" Rachel laughed nervously. She stopes in front of Quinn and looks her in the eyes. "I was born with a penis." Rachel scans Quinns face for any sign of disgust or discomfort. She couldn't see anything.

Quinn gets of the bed and walks closer to Rachel, she takes her hands and looks her straight in the eyes. "I don't care. I mean I do care, but I don't. You know? I'm happy that you trust me with this, and my feelings for you doesn't change just because you have a penis. I still really like you." Quinn smiles at Rachel and leans in and kiss her. Quinn could feel Rachel relax the moment their lips meet. After a brief moment of enjoying each other Quinn takes a step back.

"And the other thing?" Quinn could see Rachel tens up again, but she wanted to know.

"Well the other thing is a bit serious. In fact, I should probably have told you when we first started to date, but I didn't want to scare you away." Rachel gave Quinn a crooked smile and her right hand flew up to rub the back of her neck.

"There is no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna do it." Rachel looks at Quinn who gives her an encouraging nod.

"I have a blood clot in my brain" Rachel could hear Quinn gasp, but she continued.

"I've had it a few years now, its currently inoperable, but it is moving slowly, really slowly. I go to check ups monthly, so the doctors can keep an eye on it and see when they can operate. The side effects of this blood clot and its movement is that I sometimes get seizures."

There is a moment of silence as Quinn takes all of the information in. She was sitting down at her bed again biting her lower lip. Rachel just stood in front of her not knowing what to do.

"But you play football, how can they let you play football? Isn't that dangerous?" Quinn asked looking up at Rachel her whole face screams worried.

"Well yeah. But I mean its dangerous for me to walk down the street or go shopping or whatever. You know, so why not do something I like?" Rachel smiles down at Quinn, her goal was to comfort Quinn, but she saw that she had just done the opposite.

"It's not that bad, I exaggerated a little bit" she did not she thought to her selself.

"Look, I'm letting you know this now so that you have the option to opt out of whatever this thing between us is" Rachel added quickly.

Quinn snaps her head at Rachel quickly and Rachel could see the anger in her eyes.

"If you think so little of me Rachel Berry then I don't think you know me as well as I thought you did!" Quinn got up from her bed and moved towards Rachel pointing her index finger at her. "I am a little insulted that you didn't tell me sooner" Quinn starts to poke Rachel in the chest. "The fact that you think I will let you go that easily, just because you are different. Newsflash Rach, everyone is different, that's what making this world so great!"

Quinn stops poking Rachel in the chest and instead takes both of her hands, she brings Rachel hands up to her lips and kisses them. She looks back at Rachel and smiles.

"I will admit I am shocked, scared but also happy that you decided to tell me this about you. I understand that it was hard for you, I want you to know I respect you for that. I also need you to know that this is a lot to process, and I might need some time."

Before Quinn could finish Rachel interrupts her. "I understand, ofcourse, take all the time you need." And Rachel starts to move towards the window, as she is about to climb out, she can feel Quinns hand around her wrist.

"Where do you think your going?" Rachel turns around to face Quinn. "I thought you said you needed time?" Quinn couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at Rachel's confused face. "That dosen't mean time away from you" Quinn smiles at Rachel as she drags her in to the room again.

"Will you stay over tonight? I need you close to me." Quinn looks shyly down at the floor. "Are you sure Quinn? It's a school night, and what if your mom catches us?" Rachel startes to look nervously at the door. She just realized that they hadn't been really quiet.

"Relax, she won't, she trusts me" Quinn starts to lead Rachel towards her bed. She turns around and looks at Rachel. "I think I might have a tshirt that will fit you, what size are you? Large?" Rachel just nods as she looks at Quinn who is looking for a tshirt Rachel can sleep in.

"I've got a spare toothbrush and stuff that you can borrow" Quinn says as she walks past Rachel and gives her a big black noticable worn tshirt.

They get ready for bed in silence taking in everything that has been said. Rachel sends a quick text to Santana letting her know she was fine and would be spending the night with Quinn. The only replay she got was a wink emoji face.

* * *

Rachel was standing beside Quinn's bed in the black worn tshirt and her boxer waiting nervously for Quinn. Even though Quinn had said that she didn't care she was still insecure about this whole situation.

Quinn walks in to the room and sees a nervous looking Rachel fiddling with her phone and it suddenly hits Quinn that she had practically begged Rachel to stay not considering how Rachel would feel.

"Uhm, if you want to, I can sleep on the floor if you are uncomfortable with sharing the bed." Quinn says looking at Rachel and trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

Rachel looks up from her phone on to Quinn.

"No that's not necessary, if anyone is sleeping in the floor it should be me. It's just that you say you're ok with it but."

Rachel doesn't know how to finish the sentence and looks back down at her phone.

Quinn smiles and walks over to Rachel. "If your hesitation is on my behalf I'm touched. But you don't have to. If it's ok with you."

Quinn takes her right hand on Rachel's cheek and Rachel looks up at her. "I really need you to hold me." Quinn says looking Rachel in the eyes. Rachel just nods and gives her a small smile. Rachel sends a quick 'I love you' text to Santana.

They get in the bed and lay face to face just staring at each other. "How are you feeling?" Rachel asks.

"A lot of things, its a lot to take in." Rachel just nods.

"If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask ok?" Quinn smiles at Rachel.

"Where do your parents think you are?" Rachel chuckles, she didn't think that that was the question Quinn would ask.

"They think I'm with San. I asked her to cover for me."

Quinn inches closer to Rachel. "Rach can you hold me?" without an answer Rachel just puts her arms around Quinn like its second nature to her. Quinn lays her head on Rachel's shoulder and starts to lazily trace her finger over Rachel's stomach.

"Is this why you've had so much headaches?" Quinn questions not looking up at Rachel. She could feel Rachels head nod yes.

They lay in silence until Rachel couldn't take it anymore.

"Uhm Quinn, I know you said you were ok with everything and stuff, but I need you to stop what you are doing because…" Quinn looks up at Rachel and sees her hinting with her eyes down at her crotch and she stops.

"Sorry"

"It's not that I didn't like it, the problem is that I like it to much, and I don't want to make things to awkward and I'm also struggling with the thought of you know, tomorrow morning and the situation that will most likely be super awkward."

"Rachel, I know how body's work. Don't worry. I will not make things any more awkward for you. If you want me to leave the room first thing tomorrow I will."

"How did I get so lucky?"

* * *

**Friday morning**

Quinn wakes up feeling a strong arm around her. In their sleep they had moved in to a spooning position and Quinn was currently the little spoon. She smiles as she looks at the clock. The alarm would ring in five minutes, she turns it off and turns around and studies Rachels face. She looks so peaceful. Quinn can't help but feel a little sorry for her, everything she is going through which also make Quinn admire her more.

Quinn carefully gets out of bed and walks towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. When she enters her bedroom again, she sees Rachel still sleeping, Quinn closes the door just loud enough so that it would wake Rachel. As she sees Rachel starting to wake up, she goes to her closet making her self busy so that Rachel could get to the bathroom without getting embarrassed.

Rachel wakes up to the sound of someone closing a door, she turns around and remember that she is in Quinn's bedroom, she sits up and sees Quinn busy looking through her closet. Rachel quickly gets up from the bed and walks quickly to the bathroom.

In the bathroom Rachel releases a big breath she looks at her phone, there is a text from San saying, 'I love you too'. Rachel smiles then looks down to see what the situation was, luckily her friend wasn't standing up. She got dressed and walks in to Quinn's bedroom again. It was empty.

Rachel didn't know what to do, she was about to send Quinn a text but just as she took up her phone Quinn came in.

"My mom is still sleeping, we can sneak you down stairs and out the front door, then you can knock and voila, you just came for breakfast"

Quinn smiles proud of her plan. Rachel nods an admiring nod.

"I'm impressed Quinn, makes me think this isn't your first spontaneously sleepover"

Quinn blushes. "Anyone I know?" Rachel jokes while smiling. "Shut up" Quinn says with a small smile, rolling her eyes as she pushes a laughing Rachel out the door.

* * *

**Friday afternoon**

Rachel was sitting in the waiting area in the hospital when she got a text from Quinn.

You ok? I missed you at practice, want to meet after your appointment? -Q

Rachel smiles down at her phone.

Yeah, I'm good, no headache since yesterday. I would love to meet you after -R

"Ok Rachel, you can come in now" Rachel looks up from her phone when she hears Dr. Summers. She puts her phone away and follows him in to his office. They sit down at his desk and he looks quickly on his computer screen.

"So, I've looked at the new images we took of your head today and compared them to the most recent pictures. I can't see any changes. You say you've had a headache since Sunday night, right?"

Rachel nods. "Yes, but it stopped yesterday" She smiles relived that there were no big changes on the images.

The doctor nods thoughtfully. "Has anything happened in these last days that isn't normal for you?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel looks worried back at him.

"I just mean, has there been any more added pressure on you lately, is the new school year stressful for you?"

"Oh, no not really. I actually just got a girlfriend" Rachel smiles.

"aha, that's good, I'm happy for you" He smiles at Rachel.

"What did you do on yesterday? Did you do anything unusual?" He looks intently at Rachel

"Well, I had a small fight with San, then I went over to Quinn who is my girlfriend, and told her about all, you know." Rachel gestured to her head and her body. Dr. Summer nods.

"So, Quinn didn't know about your blood clot" He turns his full attention at Rachel, who shakes her head no.

"I think maybe your headaches was because of stress. Maybe on a subconscious level you were stressing over whether or not to tell Quinn and also how you should tell her. And that lead to your headaches. Does that make sense to you?"

Rachel nods "It does, a lot actually" Rachel smiles brightly getting up from her chair ready to walk out but gets stopped.

"Even though this was a false alarm, its good that you called, please don't hesitate to call again ok Rachel." Dr. Summers gets up from his desk and walks over to Rachel and puts his hand on her shoulder and looks her straight in the eye. She nods and he smiles back and open the door for her.

Rachel walks out and text Quinn.

Done! Meet you at the coffee shop? I'm leaving now -R


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturday morning**

Rachel woke up with a smile on her face. Jumping up from her bed and down on the floor starting to do her morning push-up and humming while doing it.

"Shut the fuck up!" Santana yelled from the bed pulling her pillow over her head grunting in annoyance. Rachel laughs shifting over to sit-ups.

"Why are you so fucking happy?" Santana sits up and throws her pillow at Rachel. Rachel catch it still laughing.

"Because I have no more headaches, Quinn knows about me and still wants to hang out, and today we are going to the carnival to eat a lot of junk food and take a lot of carousels."

Rachel jump up from the floor looks down at what she is wearing, black tank top and a red boxer. She goes over to her closet and changes quickly into some jogging clothes.

"Why are you doing this to me? Its Saturday!" Santana groans throwing her over body down in bed.

"I'm not doing anything to you." Rachel smiles while tying her shoes, she straightens up and starts to jog in place.

"And what do you call that?" Santana lifts her hand and start gesturing at Rachel. "Your making me feel lazy" she huffs.

"Then join me!" Rachel smiles as she sees her sister lift her head to look annoyingly at her sister. "Suit yourself." Rachel shrugs and starts jogging out of the bedroom.

* * *

After half an hour laying lazily in bed Santana finally crawled out and made her way downstairs.

"Good morning sweetie. Where is your sister?" Hiram smiles at Santana who was standing in her pajamas still tired and scratching her head.

"Out jogging. Is that pancakes I smell?" she walks over to the counter where Hiram was making breakfast and leans over it to see what her dad was making.

"It is, go sit down and I'll come over with them and some coffee, looks like you need it." Hiram chuckles at the sight of his daughter.

"Whose out jogging on a Saturday morning?" Leroy asks as he walks into the kitchen and walks over and kisses his husband.

"Your daughter, seems like she wants to make up for the days she hasn't been training this week." Hiram says as he puts the food on the table.

They hear the front door open and close and a humming Rachel walks past the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Well someone is in a good mood" Leroy remarks as he sits down next to Santana smiling at his husband who brings over and pours coffee in his mug. "Thank you love."

"That is because she is going out with Quinn again." Santana looks at her dad's smiling. "Oh, that's right" Hiram says as he sits down.

Rachel was still humming as she enters the kitchen newly showered and ready for the day. She joins her family at the table.

"Hey, Rach I was thinking about maybe taking B to the carnival as well, we can drive together if you want?" Santana sees her sister slowly look up at her chewing slowly, clearly thinking it over.

"Don't worry it won't be a double date. We'll just drive together and split up when we get there" Rachel smiles brightly "Okay then." And continue to eat her breakfast not seeing the eye roll Santana gave her.

"So, when are we going to meet this famous Quinn?" Hiram said smiling knowingly over to his husband.

"Not in the near future that is for sure." Rachel said as she got up from the table at took her dirty plate over to the sink to rinse it before putting it in the dishwasher.

"Why?" Leroy asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well that is obvious, introducing any potential girlfriend to you guys is a nightmare, the only reason I still have Britt is because she knew you guys" Santana said half joking half serious.

Hiram took his hand to his chest acting insulted.

"I can't believe it, my own daughter calling us a nightmare."

Both Rachel and Santana roll their eyes at each other and all four of them starts to laugh.

"But seriously Rachel, we would really like to meet her." Leroy says with an encouraging smile on his face.

"I know, and you will. But I just want her for myself for a little bit" Rachel looks shyly down on the floor.

Leroy and Hiram look at each other smiling happy for their daughter. "Well, ok then. But sooner or later we will want to meet her." Leroy gets up and take their dirty dishes.

Rachel just smiles as she takes out her phone to text Quinn.

* * *

Quinn was at the sink cleaning up after breakfast when she hears her phone vibrating.

Good morning Quinn. Can't wait to see you, just wanted to ask if it's ok that S and B tag along? We will just be driving together after that we'll go our separate ways. -R

"What is having you smiling so brightly this morning? Or should I ask who? Rachel?" Judy ask as she walks towards Quinn and picks up a towel and start drying the dishes.

Good morning can't wait to see you either. Of course, they can come, they can join us too if they want. -Q

As soon as Quinn sends off her answer she smiles back at her mom.

"Yes, it's Rachel" Judy rolls her eyes but with a smile on her face.

"Aren't you going to spend the whole day with her?"

Quinn's phone vibrates again.

"Yes, but she just wanted to wish me a good morning" Quinn takes her phone and looks at the new text.

Great and not a chance! We'll pick you up in 30 minutes. -R

"And letting me know that she'll pick me up in thirty minutes." Quinn looks down at her pajamas then up at her mother with a distressed look.

"Go and get dressed, I'll finish up here." Quinn gives her mother a kiss on her cheek and runs upstairs. Judy just shakes her head at her daughter.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

Rachel walked up to the Fabray house and knocked on the door, she didn't have to wait long before the door opened, and a tall older version of Quinn stood in front of her.

"Ah, you must be Rachel Berry. Quinn will be downstairs in a minute. I'm her mother Judy Fabray." Judy smiled at Rachel and extended her hand for Rachel to take.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Fabray" Rachel smiled back at her and took her hand. Just then they could hear Quinn run down the stairs towards them.

"Thank you, mom see you later" Quinn grabbed her coat kissed Judy on her cheek and rushed Rachel away from the door.

"It was nice meeting you" Rachel said over her shoulder while being pushed towards the car.

"Hey Q. Ready for garbage food and shitty prices?" Santana greeted as they got in the car.

"You bet!" Quinn smiled at her while getting her seat-belt on.

* * *

They split up as soon as they entered the carnival. Brittany dragged Santana after her towards the cotton candy stand.

Rachel and Quinn stood for a moment taking in everything that was happening. Rachel could feel Quinn's hand slip into hers and she was dragged to the left behind Quinn toward a ferris wheel. They had gotten there early so they didn't have to wait long in line.

They were talking and having fun still holding hands sitting shoulder to shoulder as the ferris wheel started to move.

When they got to the top the wheel stopped and Quinn took this moment to take in the beautiful view around her as she looked around in awe she could feel Rachel's hand grip hers tightly she turned over to see Rachel keeping her eyes shut and muttering to herself.

"I didn't know you were scared of heights" Quinn said trying to conceal a small chuckle. Rachel was so adorable to her in that moment.

"Neither did I!" Rachel's voice cracked a little still keeping her eyes shut.

"How can I help you?" Quinn was still smiling at Rachel's adorableness, but she wanted to make Rachel feel safe.

"Just don't let go of my hand" and Rachel tightened the grip some more.

Quinn turned her body to completely face Rachel, still holding her hand she took her left hand up to Rachel's cheek and turned her face to face her.

"What are you doing?" But in stead of an answer Rachel could feel Quinn's soft lips on hers.

Quinn could feel Rachel starting to relax a little but not much. She opened her mouth and stroked Rachel's lips with her tongue silently asking for permission to enter. Rachel moaned and granted her access, her body relaxing more and more. They didn't notice the wheel starting to move again neither did they notice it stopping, not until a man coughed.

Faces red they hurried off and away from the ferris wheel laughing, hands still together.

They spent the rest of the day eating junk food playing games and trying to win stuffed animals. At one point they met Santana and Brittany who begged Rachel to help her win a stuffed bear, apparently Santana had denied continuing after her third loss. Rachel who could never say no to Brittany agreed and won on her second try.

Santana saw the big smile on Quinn's face and knew that girl was falling hard for her sister.


	8. Chapter 8

"Relax Rachel it will be fine" Quinn was sitting on her bed watching a nervous Rachel pacing in Quinn's bedroom she was very amused by Rachel's nervousness. Rachel barely looking at her. "You don't know my parents Quinn"

"I know some, I've talked to S and B. I think it will be fine and you are exaggerating." Rachel stopped and pointed at her.

"Don't underestimate my parents Quinn." Quinn chuckles and gets up from the bed, closing their distance and taking Rachel's hands in hers.

"We've been dating for a few weeks now, and your parents almost always falls through the door every time we leave from your house. And it will be fine because I am not going to let them chase me away from you."

"You're sneaky" Rachel narrows her eyes at Quinn but smiles. Quinn gives her a wink and walks towards the bedroom door opening it and looking expectantly at Rachel. "Ready?"

* * *

Quinn looks over at her girlfriend, they were standing outside the Berry house and Quinn was waiting for Rachel to open the door.

"You do know that this situation should be different?" Quinn says as she gestures between them.

"yup." Was all Rachel said fully aware of the situation.

"Just checking" Quinn smiles at her adorable girlfriend.

Rachel takes her hand and enters the house. Leroy and Hiram was sitting in the living room watching the television, Santana was curled up in a chair reading a book.

Hiram was the first one to notice both Rachel and Quinn enter and immediately turned the tv off.

"What? I was watching that!" Leroy said shocked that his husband would just turn off the tv like that.

"We have company honey" Hiram says elbowing his husband and Leroy looks up at Rachel and Quinn. Santana immediately closes her book and starts to grin.

Hiram gets up from the couch and walks towards Rachel and Quinn.

"It's nice to finally meet you Quinn" He extends his hand to her Quinn takes it and smiles.

"Likewise, Mr. Berry"

"Rachel why didn't you tell us you were bringing Quinn over? I would have baked."

"And you would've told mami." Hiram takes his hand up to his chest acting offended, but Rachel knew better.

"There is no denying your daughter knows you" Leroy chuckles as he walks up to them.

"Nice to meet you Quinn, I was beginning to think that we would never meet." Leroy smiles as he shakes Quinn's hand.

"Me too" Quinn laughs and nudge her shoulder into Rachel's shoulder. Rachel rolls her eyes.

"ok, ok, ok. I get it." Rachel scoffs not liking that they are ganging up on her.

"We're just messing with you kid." Leroy laughs "Will you be staying for dinner Quinn?" Hiram asks smiling.

"I would love to" Quinn gives them a big smile and looks over at Rachel to see if she was ok with that. Rachel smiles back and takes her hand. "Let me show you my room."

"Door open!" Hiram yells after them not seeing Quinn's face turn pink.

Santana gets up from her seat and slams her book down on the coffee table. "Seriously? That's it?"

Hiram and Leroy look over at her and smiles. "Relax Santana, she is staying for dinner, no need to rush things." Hiram smiles as he walks into the kitchen to start on the dinner.

"I'm just saying you better step it up, I expect the same treatment Britt and I got!" Santana yelled after her father. Leroy just chuckles at the two and turns on the tv again.

* * *

They had finished the dessert and Leroy was clearing the table and Hiram looked at Quinn.

"So, Quinn. What are your intentions with my-" Leroy interrupts him "Our" Hiram looks over at his husband "Our daughter?" He leans forward folding his hands and resting them on the table. Santana leans back in the chair with her grin back.

Rachel was about to say something but felt Quinn's hand on her knee.

"I haven't known Rachel that long, but what I do know is that she is the best person I know, everywhere she goes she brings a smile on someone's face, she tries to help who ever needs it, she has the biggest hart and I am so lucky to get to experience some part of that. My intention is to make her feel happy, make her realize what I realized the first week at school. That this world would be horrible without her smile in it."

Quinn turns to look at Rachel who had tears in her eyes. "I mean it." Quinn says with a small smile as she lifts her hand to wipe away the tears on Rachel's eyes.

"Wow" They turned around at Santana who was more or less speechless.

"Good answer Quinn never thought I'd see Hiram and San speechless at the same time" Leroy smiles and gives her a wink.

Quinn chuckles a little nervous. "I know we are just teenagers and a lot can happen, and we can't know for sure that we'll be together forever, but I'll take whatever time I can get."

"She's perfect" Hiram whispers and Leroy laughs.

"You really are" Rachel says to Quinn taking her hand in hers and kissing it softly.

"Seriously, she gives you and amazing speech and that's it? She's in? that is not fair." Santana throws he arms up in defeat.

"Come with me Quinn, let me show you Rachel's baby pictures" Hiram gets up from the table and walks into the living room. Quinn jumps up excitedly to see baby Rachel and follows Hiram.

"Oh no." Rachel sighs and looks over to her sister. "I don't know why you are smiling, there are baby pictures of you too in that album." Santana's smile disappears and she runs in to the living room not wanting her tough cred get ruined.

Leroy smiles and shakes his head at his family. He walks over to Rachel and gives her a hug.

"You've found a great girl honey"

"I know."

The rest of the evening was spent in watching through baby albums and telling stories.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel was climbing up the tree outside Quinn's window and tapping on it waiting for Quinn to notice her, she could see her girlfriend sitting on her bed already dressed in her pajamas, with her laptop writing and smiling. Quinn looked up towards the widow and her mouth opened in shock as she saw Rachel outside grinning at her.

Quinn closed her laptop and jumped up from the bed and rushed to the window to open it.

"What are you doing?" She said as Rachel started to climb in.

"I missed you and wanted to see you" Rachel said innocently as she stood up straight smiling at Quinn.

"You can't just climb up the tree every time you miss me" Quinn said looking serious and putting her hands on her hip. "You could've called."

"It's not the same" Rachel pouted as she stepped towards her girlfriend and started to pick on the bottom of Quinn's t-shirt.

Quinn was really trying to look strict, but she couldn't help the smile on her lips when her girlfriend was so cute.

They have been dating for a few months now and Quinn quickly learned that Rachel needed a minimum of seven cuddles a week, and Quinn was not complaining. This wasn't an unusual situation. The moment Rachel saw an opportunity to sneak into Quinn's room she would do it and they would spend the night together just holding around each other.

"What are you working on?" Rachel pointed over at the laptop on the bed as she got closer to Quinn her smile growing bigger.

"It's a glee thing, nothing for you to worry about" Quinn smiled as she saw Rachel raise a eyebrow and Quinn closed the distance and kissed her. She could feel Rachels hands on her hips dragging her closer.

"I really missed you" Rachel sighed as they parted leaning her forehead against Quinn's forehead.

"We just saw each other a few hours ago at school Rach" Quinn chuckles as she takes Rachels hand and leads her to the bed.

The black t-shirt Rachel usually uses when she sleeps over was laying on a pillow next to where Quinn was sitting. Quinn took it and gave it to Rachel.

"I missed you too" She said and kissed Rachel on her cheek. Rachel smiled from ear to ear ripping off her clothes to change she didn't fail to see Quinn biting her lip while taking inn her girlfriends' body.

"See something you like?" Rachel smiles looking at Quinn who was sitting on the edge of her bed looking at her grinning.

"Always" Quinn didn't get a chance to deepen her answer because Rachel jumped on top of her and kissed her.

"You. Are. So. Cute." Rachel says as she kisses her between each word. Quinn starts to giggle as she holds around Rachel waist, so she won't fall.

"I love you." Both Quinn and Rachel freezes for a moment just looking at each other. "I mean it Rach, I love you." Rachel didn't know what to say, or she did but she was feeling so much joy and love she couldn't remember how to speak.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same, I wasn't planning on saying anything, but you're just so amazing and it just fell out and-" Quinn's rambling was interrupted by Rachel throwing herself over Quinn so that they fell down on the bed and their lips crashing together.

"Of course I love you Quinn, I just wanted the perfect moment to tell you.

"And I ruined it?" Quinn smiles up at Rachel who shakes her head.

"No. You made me realize that any moment would be perfect."

Quinn's hart melted and she was about to lean up and kiss Rachel again when she heard footsteps.

"Shit. Hide my mom is coming." She whispered as she tried to get up from the bed. Rachel jumped up and ran as quietly as she could over to Quinn's closet. Quinn tried to calm her breath and grabbed her phone as her mother knocked on the door.

Quinn walked over and opened the door. On the other side of the door Judy was standing with a curious look on her face. "Are you ok Quinn I heard you talking to somebody."

"I'm fine mom, I was talking to Rachel on the phone. I'm sorry if we were loud" Quinn smiled at her mother hoping that she would be convinced.

"It's a little late to be talking with Rachel now Quinn, it is a school night after all, and knowing her she will be here for breakfast tomorrow you should be able to be separated for a few hours." Judy looked at her daughter there were something different about her, there was a light in her eyes she hadn't seen before.

"Ok mom, we were just about to say good night anyway."

"Good. I love you sweetheart. Good night." Judy gives Quinn a kiss on her forehead and walks away

"Love you to mom."

Quinn closes the door and breaths out in relief. She walks over to her closet and opens the door looking straight in her girlfriends' eyes. She puts her index finger to her mouth and takes Rachel's hand and guides her quietly to her bed and they lay down together not saying a word just holding each other as they fall asleep.

**XXX**

They woke up to a knock on the door. "Quinn, honey it's time to wake up." There is a pause. "And tell Rachel to use the stairs when she's coming down."

"Shit." Quinn sighs. "Well it was fun knowing you" Rachel laughs nervously, and Quinn gives her a look that says not funny. They get dressed and walks down hand in hand entering the kitchen where Judy was drinking her coffee and reading the newspaper. "I made you breakfast and fresh coffee" she says, not looking up from the paper.

They took their food and coffee and sat down at the table opposite of Judy who placed the newspaper down and looked at them with a serious expression.

"I guess this isn't the first time you've slept over Rachel." She looked at them both with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"I trust you Quinn, I trust that you won't do anything that you would feel uncomfortable doing. But I thought you had enough respect for me that you would not do something like this without telling me. I will admit that I am a little angry with you both right now. I understand that you are teenagers but that is not an excuse for you to lie to me. I expect more from you. I will not deny you seeing each other I would never do that. But I want to know what is going on in my house and I want you to know that my trust in you is broken."

Judy takes a long pause, Rachel and Quinn looks down feeling ashamed. "I would advise you Rachel that you tell your parents if they don't know, and maybe think about the consequences if something were to happen and they didn't know where you were."

Judy gets up from the table and cleans up after herself. She walks over to Quinn and kisses her on her head. "I love you Quinn I hope you know that. All I want is for you not to sneak around and lie to me."

Judy starts to walk out to the hallway to get to work. Quinn runs after her with tears in her eyes "Mom! I'm sorry, I didn't think. It was stupid of me I would never disrespect you on purpose."

"It's fine Quinn. Just don't let it happen again you know you can talk to me." Quinn nodded and Judy gives her a brief smile before going out the door. Leaving Quinn in the hallway feeling ashamed and disappointed in herself. She could feel Rachel coming behind her. Her arms slide around her waist and her chin resting on her shoulder.

"I really fucked up Rach."

"We both did" Rachel tightens her arms around Quinn.

"She is right, she's done nothing but support us, she's always been there for me and I knew the one thing she asked of me was honesty." Quinn's voice brakes. Rachel turns Quinn around to look her in her eyes.

"After practice today I'll come home with you and we tell Judy the truth, about me. And if that means I don't get to spend any more nights with you, I mean it's going to suck but-"

Quinn stopped her by kissing her lips. "You are amazing Rach, but if you are uncomfortable with it, we won't do it."

Rachel smiles back at her. She takes her hand up to Quinn's cheek and strokes her. "The conversation is not going to be fun, but I think it will be necessary."

They finished their breakfast and went to school. They were both nervous wrecks all day at school and Quinn noticed that Rachel was really distracted during practice. She got taken down almost all the time which was very uncommon. When she was asked what she was doing and if something was wrong, she would just shake her head and go back in position giving Quinn a quick glans not wanting Quinn to notice.

**XXX**

They drove into the driveway and parked behind Judy's car. Quinn turned off the ignition and looked over at Rachel who was staring at the front door with a serious look. She noticed Quinn's eyes on her at met them. "Good thing my bike is still here" Rachel tried to lighten the mood with a small chuckle, but she failed. Quinn tried to give her a smile, but it was barely visible.

They got out of the car and into the house. Judy was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Quinn took Rachels hand for support. "Mom, do you have a moment to talk?"

Judy turned around and saw the two nervous teenagers and stopped what she was doing and walked over to the table so that they could sit down. Quinn and Rachel joined her on the opposite side so that they were facing Judy. Judy didn't say anything, she could see that they needed some time to gather their courage.

Rachel tightened her hold on Quinn's hand and started talking, she informed Judy about her head condition what the diagnoses and treatment was, that there was a big chance for her to either become, paralyzed, brain dead or die. She stopped for a moment when she felt Quinn start to shake. She looked over and gave her a small smile. She then proceeded to inform Judy about her other situation, that she was born with a penis and that she would understand if Judy don't want her to date her daughter anymore.

Judy was shocked, she had gotten a lot of information in a very short time. "You knew about all of this?" Judy looks at her daughter who just nods in responds a few tears traveling down her cheeks. Judy gets up from the table and walks over to Rachel who stands up and brasses herself for whatever Judy was about to say or do.

Without saying anything Judy takes Rachel in for a hug, a little shocked Rachel lifts her arms and return the hug. "I am so sorry for what you are going through Rachel. No child should be going through something like this." Judy steps away. "thank you for telling me. I won't deny you from seeing my daughter, I know you like each other a lot. What I do ask of you is that you only use the front door from now on and tell me when you sleep over." There is a small pause. "And please tell your parents when you are staying over. I trust you both, and I would rather you sleep under my or your parents' roof than sneak off to god knows where."

Judy smiled at the two shocked girls in front of her, Quinn slowly got up from the chair and stepped beside Rachel. Judy walked over to the kitchen counter and continued her cooking.

"Can you tell your fathers to call me when you get home? I think we need to talk."

Rachel nodded then realized that Judy couldn't see her and pushed out a silent "Yes."

Quinn took her hand and guided her to the front door. "I can't believe that just happened" Quinn said still surprised by her mother's response. "You and me both. I'll call you before I go to bed tonight." Rachel smiles at Quinn "I love you" She leans in and kisses Quinn. Quinn smiles back at her when they separate. "I love you too".

**XXX**

"How did it go?" Rachel heard Quinn's voice through her phone. She was lying on her bed looking up at her wall.

"Ok, I guess. I only got grounded for one week starting tomorrow. So, we'll only get to see each other in school and at practice." Rachel sighs "They didn't say anything about any future sleepovers I guess they want to talk to Judy first."

"One week isn't so bad, I was afraid it was going to be a lot worse." Quin says. "True, but it's one week without you next to me, it's going to fucking suck"

"I know babe, but I'd rather take one week over a month or more."

They fell asleep talking to each other over the phone.

**XXX**

Rachel was finishing her breakfast and getting ready for school when her fathers comes into the kitchen wanting to talk to her. "Rachel, your dad and I've been talking, and we've talked to Judy and we agree with Judy. We want you and Quinn to tell us when you or Quinn a sleeping over here or at Judy's. We don't want you to sneak around. You are still grounded for a week because you've been lying to us and you are only to use your phone if there is an emergency."

Rachel smiles and runs over to her fathers to give them a hug each. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise I won't use my phone and I'll do everything you say."

"Ok honey" Leroy laughs at his daughter. "Get ready for school I'll drive you."


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel woke up looking to the empty space next to here, she sighs as she turns over to the other side and sits up and stretches, she sees her phone light up and reads the message that she got.

**\- Good morning can't wait to see you. Love Quinn**

Rachel smiles as she reads the message, she types a quick reply then start with her morning workout.

**XXX**

Rachel walked into the kitchen seeing her fathers talking and making breakfast.

"There she is! Our pride and joy. Ready for the big game tonight?" Leroy smile as he gives her a plate full of pancakes.

"You bet! There is no way I'm letting Carmel win this game" Rachel says with confidence and a mouth full of food.

"That's my girl" Leroy nods proudly and takes a sip from his coffee.

Hiram rolls his eyes at his husband and daughter when it came to sports those two could get nasty.

"Just please remember to be careful and listen to your coach" Hiram says as Rachel finishes her last bite and gets up from her chair.

"I promise daddy" she says and walks over to give him a kiss on his cheek before running out the door with her backpack over her shoulder.

**XXX**

Rachel was walking down the school hall on her way to her locker when she was dragged into a janitor closet.

"What the fu-" She was cut off when a pair of soft lips met hers and she was pushed up against the closed door. She definitely knew those lips and smiled as she pulled

Quinn closer.

"I've missed you" Quinn says against Rachel lips. Rachel's only response was a moan and turned them around so that Quinn's back was against the door and she pressed her foot between Quinn's legs and starts to kiss her neck.

"Rach, if I get a hickey coach is going to kill me." Quinn says but her body is betraying her, and she is unable to stop Rachel and gives in. Her hands find their way under Rachel's shirt and starts paying attention to Rachel's breasts.

Rachel was about to take Quinn's top off when they heard the bell ring. "Fuck!" Rachel groans as she stops her action and looks into Quinn's eyes. Quinn smiles back at her and looks down at Rachel's crouch. She leans her forehead on Rachel's.

"Need a moment?" Rachel just nods and steps back from Quinn, giving her room to move. Quinn takes a step closer to Rachel and gives her a kiss.

"See you in class" She says and walks out closing the door behind her.

**XXX**

"Yo! Berry! Why weren't you in our first class?" Puck ran up to Rachel who was at her locker looking at her notebooks. He was looking worried and a little annoyed.

"I had something to take care of" Rachel said in a tone that said end of discussion.

"More important than not being kicked out of the football team or benched? You know how coach is about missing classes"

Rachel took the notebooks she needed and slammed her locker closed. Telling Puck that he should be careful with the next thing he chooses to say or insinuate.

"I'm sure coach won't kick me out of the team for missing one class, I unlike someone else I know" She looks at Puck "I don't miss a lot of classes and have top grades, so don't you worry about me." She said and walked away before he had a chance reply.

"What did you do?" Santana said as she walked up next to Puck having observed their conversation.

"I don't know, I was just worried since she wasn't in the first class and she just snapped at me." Puck said a little scared.

"Huh, well for your sake I hope you didn't do anything" Santana said and gave him a pat on the shoulder before walking to her next class.

**XXX**

At lunch time Rachel was walking over to the Glee table where Quinn was sitting with Brittany, Tina and Kurt. Santana Walked up next to her.

"You and Q ok?" She asked

"Mind your own business San" Rachel said a little harsh as they walked up to the table. Santana pulled her hands up in defense and Quinn looked up at Rachel with a questioning look.

"Quinn can you come with me?" Rachel asked with a smile her voice calmer and nicer. Quinn nodded and took her lunch with her as they walked out of the cafeteria.

"What did you do to Rach?" Brittany asked her girlfriend as Santana sat down next to her. "I didn't do anything but if she doesn't change her fucking tone I will" Santana said angrily.

Quinn and Rachel walked into the auditorium, up on the stage and sat down with their lunch.

"What's up Rach?" Quinn says as she takes of the lid of her salat.

"I feel like we need to talk about what happened in the janitor's closet" Rachel says with a small blush not being quite able to look at Quinn. Quinn smiles but doesn't say anything.

"We haven't really talked about, you know.. sex" Rachel's face was completely red now and looked everywhere except Quinn.

Quinn nods slowly mostly to herself, then she slides her salat away from her and crawls over to Rachel so that she could take Rachel's head in her hands and force her to look Quinn in the eye.

"I love you Rachel. If you are not ready, then we will wait. I will not pressure you into something you will regret." Quinn made sure Rachel understood what she was saying before giving her a soft kiss on the lips and sits back down.

Rachel sits quiet for a moment thinking over what Quinn said. "Ok." Is all she says and they finish their lunch in silence.

**XXX**

Rachel was in the locker room with the rest of the football team dressed in their uniform waiting for their coach to come and give them her pre game speech.

"You seem to be in a better mood" Puck said. Rachel noticed that he was carefully watching her looking for signs of her yelling at him again.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I had something on my mind that was bothering me, and I took it out on you." Rachel gives him an apologetic smile as she scratches the back of her neck. Puck gives her a big smile and bumps his shoulder into her's.

"No worries dude. Anything you want to talk about?" he asks sincerely.

"Nah, its all good, talked about it with Quinn. The only thing on my mind now is the game" Rachel smiled back at Puck

"That's the spirit Berry! Exactly what I want to hear from my captain." Coach Beist says as she walks into the locker room looking at her clipboard.

**XXX**

The bleachers were full of people cheering as both teams enters the fields and walks over to each of their area. Rachel looks around and sees her family all decked out in the school colors cheering and jumping, she sees Judy waving at Quinn, and she sees Quinn smiling and waving back. Rachel looks around the field at both her and the opposite team and she notes to herself that the game won't start in a few minutes. She takes a deep breath and as soon as coach Beist is distracted she takes off running towards Quinn.

She stops in front of Quinn and takes off her helmet giving her a big grin "Just so you know, I'm ready too."

Quinn doesn't get a chance to answer as they hear Coach Sylvester yell in her megaphone. "Stop distracting my Cheerleaders Berry, get you head in the game!"

Still smiling at Quinn, Rachel starts backing away while putting her helmet back on giving Quinn a wink before turning around yelling "Yes coach!" and jogging back at her team.

**XXX**

They were currently in the lead only thirty minutes left and coach Beist had called for a timeout, they were gathering around her waiting for her orders.

"Berry take the bench, switch with Chang."

"Coach I'm fine! I can still play." Rachel interjects not wanting to sit out on the last half of the game.

"You will take the bench. No discussion." Beist said and Rachel knew there wasn't any point in arguing and went over to the bench.

"You're up Mike, give them hell" She smiles at Mike, giving him a hand and helps him up.

"You got it Rach" Mikes pats her right shoulder blade as he runs up to the team. 

**XXX**

There were fifteen minutes left and Carmel was gaining on them, Rachel was at the edge of her seat trying to cheer on her team she could also see Beist chewing her gum harshly as she looked back and forth between Rachel and the field. "Berry!" She yells and Rachel jogs over to her. "You good" she asks "I'm good coach" Rachel promised.

Rachel can hear her groan in annoyance as she calls for the last timeout.

"Berry is in, take a seat Chang" Mike nodded "Give them hell captain" he says bumping her fist.

"Berry you know what to do, win this game for us" Beist said and Rachel just gave her a nod as they ran back on the field. She can hear her family cheering her name as she positions herself.

"There is no way you are going to win this game" she hears Jesse St. James the captain of Carmel's football team says to her and she looks up and smiles at him. "Watch me" she says, and the flute goes off.

Rachel was running, she could barely feel her feet touch the ground. She was running and listening after her teammates, she was getting close to the end zone. She could hear Puck yell for her to keep running and get ready. The moment her first foot crossed the line to the end zone she turns around and sees Puck throwing the ball towards her, she quickly looks around to see if she is clear. She can see Jesse running towards her. Making a quick calculation she figures she can get the ball before he can reach her. She jumps up and grabs the ball.

There is a roar from the bleachers and then silence as they watch Rachel grabbing the ball and slam it in the ground, the flute signals the game is over. Jesse keeps running towards Rachel, slamming into her with full speed, no intentions to stop. Rachel can feel herself getting knocked down on the ground with her back first then her head. Then blackness.

Quinn was cheering and jumping in joy when she saw Rachel scoring a touchdown, then her cheers changed to a scream as she saw her getting knocked down and not getting up. She ran over to Rachel with the rest of the cheerleaders with Santana in the front. Quinn knelt down and saw Rachels closed eyes, she looked around and saw Puck and Finn yelling at Jesse and Santana running towards them and throwing herself at Jesse but Puck caught by the waist in the air and held her back, she was screaming in Spanish while trying to hit Jessie.

Quinn could feel herself getting pulled up away from Rachel she was about to protest when she heard Brittany's voice. "We need to make room for the doctors" That is when she noticed the two medics approaching and behind the Rachel's parents.

"She is ok to be moved" one of the medics says after quickly examine her and looks over to Hiram and Carlos. "We'll take her in the ambulance."

"We'll be right behind" Hiram says. His face is serious and Quinn got a bad feeling.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jesus Christ Rachel you can be so selfish sometimes" Quinn was sitting outside of Rachel's hospital room with Brittany and Judy when they hear Santana's voice slowly getting louder.

"Santana don't" They could hear Carlos say in an almost strict voice.

"No! she needs to fucking hear this! Rachel, you are being selfish!" Santana was almost yelling at this point and the three people sitting outside of the room looks at each other not knowing what to do.

"It's my life San" they were barely able to hear Rachel answer.

Judy gets up from her chair and points towards the cafeteria "I'm going to get some coffee" and started to walk as fast as she could as they heard Santana's voice again.

"And what about us Rach?! Huh? What about you fucking family? Do you see what you are doing to us? We are scared! We don't want to lose you!"

"Santana please calm down" Leroy tried to calm her down.

"No! Fuck that, I'm out of here, don't bother talking to me until you've changed you mind" the door to Rachel's room burst open and Santana storms out not bothering to look at anyone.

"Santana!" Maribel walks after her but stops in the doorway looking tired and defeated, she sighs and looks over at Brittany and Quinn.

"Don't worry Mrs. Lopez, I'll talk to her" Brittany says as she walks over and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and gives her a small comforting smile. Maribel smiles back and nods in appreciation. After watching Brittany run after Santana she turns to Quinn.

"Rachel wants to see you" Quinn can see that she is trying to give her a warm comforting smile, but she is to exhausted to do so. Quinn nods and walks past her into the room where Hiram, Leroy and Carlos all stand around the hospital bed where Rachel sitting talking to Rachel in hushed voices. Rachel seems to just sit there and listen not saying anything until she turns her head to Quinn and a big smile spreads across her face.

"Quinn" she says aloud and happy. Effectively getting her parents to shut up, she reaches her hand out to Quinn silently asking her to come closer. Quinn looks at Rachel's fathers to gauge the situation and their body language. All three screaming worry, exhaustion and a small amount of annoyance. They smile at Quinn and walk silently out the door.

Quinn walks over to Rachel with a questioning and worried look on her face, she scans Rachel's body to see if she can notice any more injuries, this is the first time she's seen Rachel after the football field.

"I'm fine, Quinn" Rachel says with a smile as she takes in her girlfriends worried features still holding out her hand for Quinn to take. Quinn looks down on the hand and takes it releasing a sigh of relief. Rachel pulls her towards her into a hug. They separate and Rachel moves to give Quinn space on the bed next to her.

"Sit with me?"

"What is going on Rach?" Quinn asks as she take her place on the bed beside Rachel. Rachel doesn't answer immediately, and Quinn can see that she is deep in thought leaning her back into the bed and chewing the inside of her cheek.

Quinn leans her head on Rachels chest and listens to her heartbeat. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, just know that I am here for you." Not expecting any answer, she closes her eyes and takes in the presence of her girlfriend.

"They think they can operate on me"

Silence.

Rachel hear Quinn taking a big breath before lifting her head and hazel eyes meets dark brown.

"How do you feel about that" Quinn finally ask, not breaking eye contact, she doesn't seem sad but not happy either.

"Conflicted." Rachel answers with a small smile before breaking eye contact looking out the window in her room. She felt so vulnerable, she didn't want Quinn to see her weak. Quinn laid her head down on Rachels chest and started to stroke her arm lightly.

They were silent for a while longer before Rachel spoke again.

"What do you think about it?"

"I'm not going to make this decision for you Rach." Quinn didn't lift her head she kept stroking Rachel's arm as if they were talking about normal school stuff.

"But know this." Quinn sits, up facing Rachel, she waits for Rachel to meet her eyes before she continues.

"I will support you no matter what you choose. And that is all I will say about the matter. I'm not getting involved in the argument you seem to have with Santana."

Rachel seemed to relax and leaned in and kissed Quinn. "I love you"

"I know" Quinn said when they separated and gave her a smile and wink. Rachel couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Sorry to interrupt the party but Rachel you are free to go home, your fathers are waiting for you outside" Doctor Summers came in with a smile when he heard the laughter.

"Thank you, doc!" Rachel jumped up from the bed anxious to get out of the hospital, Quinn let out a small laugh at her girlfriend's cute demeanor.

They were about to leave the room before Doctor Summers stopped them and put a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Rachel, please call me when you've made your decision, I know it's a big one and I won't pressure you, just know that I am here no matter what decision you make" He gives her a reassuring smile and then steps to the side to let them go. Rachel smiles back to him and gives him a nod before taking Quinn's hand and leaves.

**XXX**

They are lying in Rachel's bed both looking up on the ceiling just enjoying each other's presence.

"How is your head?" Quinn says, still looking at the ceiling.

"It's fine, a little sore, but they ruled out a concussion so that is good" Rachel lifts a thumb up and turns her head to Quinn and smile.

Quinn turns her head as well, then she turns her entire body and stares at Rachel. She lifts her hand and brushes a few strands of hair away from Rachel's face. Their eyes connecting and not wavering.

"Still ready?" Quinn ask, biting her bottom lip.

Rachel doesn't answer, she just gently put one of her hands on Quinn's cheek, leans in and kisses her deeply. She closes their distance and feel Quinn's hand stroke her back. A moan escape Rachel's mouth and she turn Quinn over on her back and straddles her. They break their connection for a moment and stare lovingly in each other's eyes.

"Your room is silent proof, right?" Quinn ask with a twinkle in her eyes. Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Of course." She looks over to her bedroom door to make sure it was locked. When they had gotten home, she made sure her fathers knew she didn't want to talk and all she wanted was Quinn's company.

She turns back to Quinn and smile as she leans down and kisses her again. She can feel Quinn's hand under her t-shirt stroking her back higher and higher. Rachel leaves Quinn's mouth and starts to kiss her jawline down her neck. Quinn moans as she sits up and starts to pull Rachel's t-shirt off. Rachel lifts her arms and only leave Quinn's neck when her shirt needed to go over her head.

Quinn tosses the shirt away and starts to pull of her own shirt and can feel Rachel hands help her get rid of it. Both stare at each other and Quinn slowly takes of her own bra, hearing Rachel take in a quick breath as soon as its removed. Rachel quickly takes off her own sports bra.

"You're beautiful" They both say in unison and start laughing. Quinn slowly lifts her hand and strokes Rachel stomach feeling her muscles tense under her touch. She looks up at Rachel as her hand moves up to her breast, she starts to massage it slowly and Rachel closes her eyes and bits her lower lip in pleasure as she slowly starts to grind against Quinn. She leans further into Quinn's touch and lays her down on the bed again and starts to kiss her neck and move further down until she meets Quinn's nipple and starts to suck on it.

"Oh my god" Quinn moans the moment she feels Rachel's mouth around her hard nipple. Her hands travel down to Rachel's belt and starts fumbling to get it open, but she is to distracted with the feeling of Rachel's mouth on her. Rachel notice her struggle and helps her out without leaving her amazing task. She quickly opens her belt buckle, the button and her sipper on her jeans before going to do the same on Quinn. They had to separate again to get their jeans off.

They are both sitting in only their underwear taking in everything before slowly meeting each other again and Rachel puts her hands on Quinn's cheeks looking into her eyes.

"I love you" Rachel says.

"I love you too" Quinn smiles as she slowly leans in and meets Rachel lips, she can feel Rachel's tongue brush along her lips, and she opens her mouth and welcomes the warm feeling of her girlfriend.

They slowly lay down on the bed and Quinn's hands travel down to Rachel's boxer and pulls it down and she can feel how much Rachel want's her. She lifts her hips to help Rachel pull down her underwear and Rachel's mouth slowly travels down her neck, her breasts and her stomach until she is between Quinn's legs.

She looks up at Quinn for an answer before she continues. Quinn gives her a small nod and bites her lower lip when she feels Rachel's mouth on her.

The scent of Quinn is intoxicating to Rachel and she wonder if she tastes as wonderful as she smells and before she has a chance to think about it she is licking Quinn and she hears a loud moan coming from Quinn, this pushes Rachel to continue and she can feel Quinn's arousal getting bigger and she can hear her moans getting louder.

"Rachel! I need you!"

Rachel moans when she hears this and puts a finger on Quinn's clit and starts to massage it as she sticks her tongue inside Quinn.

"Oh my god!"

Rachel can't help but smile at this and continues.

"Rachel, I need YOU!"

Suddenly Rachel understands what Quinn wants and looks up at her girlfriend. Quinn can see her insecurities and gives her a warm smile as she signals for Rachel to come up to her. When they are face to face Quinn says.

"We'll take it slow. You won't hurt me. I trust you." Rachel nods, their lips meet again before Rachel tries to maneuver herself into Quinn slowly. The moment her tip touches Quinn she can't help but moan at the feeling. She slowly starts to push herself in while focusing on Quinn to make sure she doesn't feel any pain. Quinn closes her eyes and bites her lip, her body tenses and Rachel stops.

"Ok, continue" Quinn's body starts to relax again, she opens her eyes and Rachel can't see anything else, but love and she continues until she is completely inside Quinn.

"You ok?" She asks, looking down at her beautiful girlfriend.

"I love you so much Rachel" Quinn leans up and kisses her gently. She drags Rachel down with her as she starts to move her hip and she can hear Rachel moan in pleasure, and she starts to move again.

As soon as Quinn was comfortable enough with Rachel inside her she turned them around and straddles Rachel and she started to massage her breast as she moved her hips. It didn't take long for the two of them to have their first orgasm together.

**XXX**

"Wow"

Quinn burst into a carefree laughter at her girlfriend's response. Both of them are lying next to each other taking in everything and they hadn't said a word in a few minutes until Rachel broke the silence.

"Glad I didn't disappoint" Quin says still laughing.

"Never" Rachel says smiling at her laughing girlfriend.


End file.
